Take me, hold me in your arms
by Courtland
Summary: A story of what if - Derek has been held captive by the Argents since the day of the fire, it is now eight years later and he's still their prisoner. Derek sees no hope, that is until Stiles is chucked into the cell right next to his, giving Derek hope and emotions he has not dared to feel for a long time. How did Stiles even end up a prisoner and how will they save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I literally just finished a Fanfiction with Derek and Stiles: 'Of Wolf And Man' a day ago. But I just couldn't get this one idea out of my head and I enjoyed writing the other one so much, and through some lovely comments I received - I thought, heck why not? You know screw a rest I'm going to start writing straight away! =) **

**I'll try and not blabber too much in the Author's Note but there are some things in which I think I should tell you before you start to read (Or if you do) so you don't get confused. First off, Stiles has just moved to Beacon Hills with the Sheriff; he doesn't have any friends, nor does he know Scott. Derek since the fire has been prisoner to the Argents, so he does not know of any of the characters either. Allison already knows about the Supernatural world as she works with her Father; this story all happens before even Season 1 starts and will be leading up to the beginning of S1 . And I think that is about it =) Onwards with my new story. **

**The title of this Fanfiction is taken from a song that I love and I think it fits perfectly to Derek and Stiles; the band is called Helloween (If you like rock/rock ballads) then go have a listen XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.**

**Chapter one: Take me, hold me in your arms. **

**Derek's POV:**

Derek was walking through the woods bare foot, underneath his feet forlorn branches off trees cracked, slicing blood to soak the damp mud of the forest ground. Occasionally when Derek dared to drift closer to the dense trees he caught his clothes on stray thorns and jagged bark, it allowed the cold to further explore the creases of his skin. Derek shivered somewhat relishing in the moment, the moment that made him feel alive but made him resent the fact that he was. He stopped for a moment to breathe in all the scents. In this very moment Derek could feel a small rumble spread through his chest swirling into a rosy mist to cover his brain; allowing him to suddenly see a world of colours and scents beyond the misty veil the sun illuminated, creeping around the trees, curling around him like a snake. The heat spread through his veins, causing his blood to bubble, giving a chimera undulation to his skin. Derek watched it crawl, watched how the hairs on his flesh prickled up. But he knew that it wouldn't go any farther than that. He knew it was his wolf begging to come out. After all, the full moon was tonight. But Derek couldn't transform. Derek was, unfortunately used to this, it wasn't anything new. In fact this had been happening for eight years now. Ever since he was sixteen years old - he had been captured by the hunters when that bitch Kate had set fire to his house killing all his family, everyone he loved. Derek clenched his knuckles. When he had tried to plea, to tell the hunters that it was Kate that had set the fire they had laughed at him, telling him that he was a liar and he deserved to die. And Derek agreed with them, he thought that he deserved to die too because he was the one that had brought Kate into their lives; he was the real killer. Kate may have been the one to have lit the match but Derek was the one who had provided it. He's never forgiven himself - he still blames himself for his families death and so that's why he stayed put. He didn't try to escape because he deserved this punishment. It's what he had tried to tell himself anyway. Derek was haunted, tormented, and just broken. There was no one in this world that would ever be able to convince Derek that he was not the murderer of his family. No one.

Besides even if Derek wanted to, if, he couldn't escape. He was too weak and the Argents were cunning, clever people. Sly was the word that came to mind. They had locked this metal choker around Derek's neck. It was called a Suppresser. A device that had powerful magic and a small amount of Mountain Ash inside that severed the connection Derek had with his wolf. He couldn't turn at all. This frustrated Derek as it was painful not being able to transform. But it hurt him the most because it was a natural part of Derek, who he was. He resented what he was but nevertheless it was a part of him and having that magically ripped, repressed from you was painful. This is why Derek knew that only the sensation of his blood bubbling would be the closet he would feel to a transformation. The only thing that was close enough to feeling his wolf.

Derek could always remember though, what it felt like to change. The pain and the power. He remembered the feeling of how the spine would snap and crumble, crunching over. The jaw dislocating, finger bones ripping through the tips of fingers; toes hunching over, scratching marks into the mud. Shoulder blades shifting higher up the body as a tail pushed through the bottom of the back. The burn through the throat and the realisation as the new brain tells you that you are screeching a roar to the moon. Derek sighed, he half missed that care free life when he changed into a wolf with the rest of his family, the happiness they experienced. It was all gone now, it was dust.

Derek continued to walk, it would seem like a normal activity to do but it wasn't. All around him as escorts were the Argent's Hunters monitoring him; watching him to make sure that he didn't make a run for it. They didn't need to worry.

Derek then recognized the place around him - he knew that he was close to home. There was a change in the wind, it was dusty and damp, thick with remorse. The echoes still fresh with the tint of burning flesh seeping through. Derek almost recoiled back in pain. He didn't want to face it again. He already tormented himself over it every night. The dreams always were the same. He could see it like it was yesterday: The embers that flecked the air and dazzled it into a sunset of oranges and reds. The heat, Derek remembered, was intense with the cackling demise of bark, wood, and was crisped off with wailing screams of his family - the screams slowly withering away indicating a life lost. The house had began to grow holes and shrivelled away, folding into ash. The night was suddenly alive, iridescent as if awakening with a burst of energy. The nose was mercilessly attacked by smoke, and the sizzling of cracking bones. Derek could still see his Mother, how she had tried to reach out of the window to him while he had been held back by hunters. He had tried to get to her but he couldn't. Her beautiful eyes were wide with horror, her mouth rigid and open screaming his name. Her face turning chalky, gaunt and immobile, attacked brutally by licking flames, wood bursting into splinters. Her fists clenched tight as she knew it was futile, she said Derek's name one last time until finally the house collapsed. The screams still carried on as Derek was dragged away, the Suppresser already sealed around his neck.

"Come on dog, your walk is up. Time to go back to your cage." One of the Hunters sneered. Derek whipped around with a glare, the hunter stepped back hesitant but straightened his back, "Now." He added.

Derek didn't see the point in baiting them, he wasn't in the mood. Even if he couldn't transform because of this fucking Suppresser, he was still strong. He still trained within his cell. So, Derek went back and was locked up once more. He got to work on press ups and executed out a number of fighting tactics. Derek noticed it was eerily calm where he was, normally there would be a Hunter taunting him or a number of them laughing but no one was here. Derek strained his hearing out. The Suppresser may stop him transforming but he certainly still had super senses.

There was a faint noise coming from down the hallway. Derek wasn't the only Werewolf that was held captive and he didn't really care for the others, he just kept to his own business. Derek could hear a number of provoking shouts, a group of Hunters were gathered around a certain cell. Derek felt a tinge of pity but other than that he couldn't care less. That's when he heard a voice he recognized; it sent his blood boiling. It was Kate.

"Well, well little puppy." She started and Derek could imagine her wicked grin. "Your time is up. How about we take a trip into the twilight tonight. And it's a full moon too, what's better than to kill a wolf on the night of a full moon. Quite fitting, poetic don't you think?" She chuckled. Derek closed his eyes, he defiantly felt sorry for this wolf now. They were going to carry out their Hunter's code of protecting the people - this wolf was going to die tonight, they were going slice them in half. There was nothing Derek could do for this wolf other than feel anger towards the Hunters.

Their laughs got louder and the wolf growled. They had Mountain ash and Wolf's Bane no doubt. Derek could hear the chains and manacles being locked into place as the wolf was pushed around. Finally, he could hear no more. The wolf's fate was sealed. Derek couldn't do anything but sit in the corner of his cell and howl out in pain, and remorse. One day. He promised himself. One day.

**Stiles POV:**

"You excited, kid?" His father, the Sheriff asked Stiles as they were in the car. Stiles looked over at his dad amused.

"Yeah. Sure." Stiles shrugged. He looked back out of the window. It had been hard for years since Stiles' Mother had passed away. His dad had took to drinking and Stiles found it hard to make friends. Plus he had ADD, the other kids thought he was a freak and then he didn't have a Mother anymore. They just didn't understand and so they bullied Stiles. After many years of that bullshit, when his dad had finally pulled himself together to see that his kid was broken, and alone he had quit the drink and tried to pull back his job. The department had seen that he was trying but they could also see how hard it was for Stiles and his dad to stay; so they had offered his dad the position to be the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. That's where they were finally moving to today after days of packing. Stiles was happy but apprehensive at the same time. Would it be different here? Would he be able to make friends and pass his classes? He didn't know but he was glad to leave his old life behind. He had a feeling that this one would be an adventure.

"Oh come on now be a little more enthusiastic." His dad chuckled slightly.

"Yeah! Sure!" Stiles repeated what he had said before but in a different tone. He then smiled and chuckled. His dad hit him quickly on the arm.

"You know what I mean." His dad replied back childishly. Stiles shook his head.

"I am dad. I am excited, really. I think that this will be good for us." Stiles nodded.

His dad smiled slightly, "good. That, yes, is really good."

The past few years Stiles and the Sheriff had been rebuilding their relationship too. It was hard at first but then they realised that they did love one another dearly and there is nothing more important than for family to stick together through hard times. So, slowly they had been like their old selves again with one another, but of course never truly the same.

"If you want, you can just stay home the first couple days to get used to the place and help me unpack instead of jumping right into school." The Sheriff offered. Stiles smiled.

"Yes!" He replied straight away, this made the Sheriff laugh.

"But this is a one off. After, you're not to miss a day of school, not even a second of it." He teased.

"I won't, I promise." Stiles beamed. That was a weight off his shoulders. He didn't, at least, need to worry about school straight away.

A while later Stiles and the Sheriff finally arrived at their new home. It looked welcoming enough and Stiles couldn't wait to make it theirs, to make it feel like home.

"Come on, then, let's try and make a start on the unpacking. The most important first." His dad sighed.  
And so they got to work, it took hours to short through the boxes to find the stuff that they needed the most but Stiles felt that he was having fun, that they were being carefree. Something in which they hadn't been in a long time. Stiles had a good feeling that everything would be alright now, it wouldn't ever be the same but it would get better.

"Alright, kiddo. I think we'll stop for today." The Sheriff huffed and fell into the armchair they managed to carry in. Stiles chuckled slightly. He then looked at the time, it was 6:00pm - a walk would be quite nice, Stiles thought.

"Could I just have a quick walk around the neighbourhood to see what's about?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff thought for a moment, it wasn't too late: "alright, but I want you back around 7:30 and no later than that." He informed Stiles.

"Thanks dad," Stiles beamed and quickly pulled his dad into a hug. The Sheriff was surprised at first but soon hugged his son back.

"Have fun." He said.

And so Stiles placed his red hoodie on and left the house to see what was around - to get used to the new surroundings and to figure out new bearings. Stiles was the type of person who liked to know about absolutely everything possible, all the routes and paths. He was a plan type guy who always thought ahead, who used his brains. Or so he liked to think.

Stiles came across some forested area and came intrigued. He had time, yeah.

Stiles moved in through the tree line and found a path, it was just there with the imprints of footsteps indicating that others must have used this. Stiles then looked up and listened to the birds chirp and he gazed upon how the trees branches twisted and twirled out in all directions, like they were reaching out and trying to encompass the silence. The leaves thickly covering the branches with rich bloom, they all crowded together as though they were hiding a secret; it was as if the silence wanted to conceal itself behind those whispering leaves. Stiles shook his head. He continued to just walk and walk; he didn't know why he felt so compelled to stay, to explore but he did. There was something about this place that just reached out to him. That's when Stiles suddenly realised that he was lost. Shit. He looked at his watch and was horrified to find that it almost 9:00 pm. Oh my god! Stiles panicked, he knew that his dad would kill him. He twirled around trying to get his sense of direction, to guess which way would leave him back home. How had he lost track of so much time? How could he have been walking that long? Stiles couldn't believe it!

Stiles decided to just choose a direction and follow it, he had to come to an opening sooner or later. He continued over this little hill. It had dropped very dark quickly and this concerned Stiles, he didn't want to be here throughout the night. It was eerily quiet until there was a faint noise.

"Please," Stiles whispered, "be a human that can help me get out of here and not some crazy ass animal that could eat me." He continued to mutter under his breath. Stiles cautiously moved forwards. He could see lights. They were human, but Stiles frowned. There were so many of them. Were they camping? They were carrying torches of fire. Was that normal? Stiles thought that it was a little strange but yet again it might be something they do in Beacon Hills, right?

The people seemed to be chanting together, and laughing . They circled around something shouting provoking words that shocked Stiles. He didn't like this.

All a sudden a woman parted the circle laughing, "Calm down, now. We don't want to be scaring the puppy." They all laughed.

There was a man in which had his wrists bound together, his arms were pulled above his head and tied to a tree branch. The woman knocked into him and made him swing from side to side. Everyone found joy in this but Stiles who was horrified to see humans doing this to another human, it wasn't right.

The woman stopped the swinging man and squished his cheeks together. "You animals really disgust me." She sneered. The man appeared to growl but Stiles wasn't too sure, he was stuck in place with shock.

"I could lengthen this out and tease you but I have other more important things to get on with tonight. As you know, it's a full moon. Other bigger catches to get. So, with that let's get this over with." She declared. Another person came forwards and unveiled a sword; Stiles gasped.

The woman picked the sword up, twisted it in her hands, the action made the descending sun wave a goodbye off it with its rays and the moon to bless it with its silvery kiss in its greeting. The contrast of it was unnatural and the reflection ghosted onto the woman's skin, sparkling her eyes into a silver glint that Stiles could name only as evil. She swung around suddenly without warning or mercy; she cut the man right in half. The bottom half of his body fell to the ground and the bones crunched out resonating throughout air, even the trees shivered there horror. Everyone cheered but Stiles couldn't help but let a scream out. He wished that he hadn't as everyone turned to look in his direction. Stiles knew he didn't have a choice but to run. There was nothing that he could do. And so he did but he could hear the woman call out, ordering them to catch him no matter what, he heard a 'But I want him alive."

Shit. This wasn't good. If these people didn't capture him then his dad would be the one to kill him anyway. But Stiles didn't care he had to get home. After tripping over some branches and feeling beads of sweat pulsate into life all over his skin Stiles found that he couldn't run anymore.

The people had caught him, he knew that. The woman came walking through the trees and tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Little red." She smiled a toothy grin and walked closer to Stiles.

"Please, " He said, "I just want to go home to my dad, he'll be worried. I promise that I won't say anything." Stiles pleaded.

The woman thought for a moment twirling a single blonde strand around her finger. "Hmmm." She clucked her tongue.

"It's just a kid." One of the people said bored. The woman's eyes burned into Stiles' honey one's, his eyes full of silk, hers full of hatred.

"Regardless he's seen something he shouldn't have. We have no choice but to take him back with us." She said and shrugged.

"Please, no." Stiles stepped back.  
But Stiles wasn't fast enough, the woman rushed forwards with profession and hit Stiles around the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. His body was dragged back to the Argent's hideout.

"What's this"? An old man asked Kate as the group carried Stiles' body in.

"It's just a human kid but he saw some particular things that he shouldn't have, I couldn't just have let him go." She said coldly.

"Of course not, you did the right thing. Let's just keep this quiet shall we." The old man, Gerard smiled. Kate nodded and chuckled, "where shall I put him?" She asked.

"There's only one cell left." Gerard commented, "by Hale's."

"You want me to put the kid in by Derek's cage cell?" Kate asked and raised her eyebrows at her dad.

Gerard shrugged, "The kid shouldn't have shoved is nose in other people's business." And with that he walked away.

Kate sighed but couldn't help a small smile. She dragged the kid to Derek's cell room and opened the door, she could see that he was sitting in the corner of his cage.

"Brought a new toy for you." She cooed. She heard a small growl and chuckled. She unlocked the cell next to Derek's and chucked the boy's body in. She locked the door with the key and made to exit.

"Miss me?" She couldn't help it as she got to the door. Another growl. She threw her head back and laughed, she shut the rooms door and locked it too. Laughing all the way down the hall.

Derek looked at Stiles' body with distaste, he hated sharing a room. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for this boy, he could tell he was young, sixteen perhaps - just like he had been. Derek could only wish this boy luck. He was going to need it.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter done =) I hope that you liked it, tell me if you would like me to continue on and I will XD This is un-beta('d) so if there are any spelling, punctuation, or grammar mistakes then I do apologise. Em, the next update for this story won't be until next week - only because this week I'm going to be really busy but then it will be the Easter Holidays so I will have two glorious weeks to work on this story! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know that I said I was going to update in a week's time but the words just came to me and wouldn't leave my head and I didn't want to lose them, so I thought, heck I'll do it now and post it up =) **

**Chapter 2: Save me, save me.**

Stiles had been coming in and out of consciousness for a while now but he couldn't seem to stay awake; his head was heavy and wherever he was, was extremely uncomfortable. Stiles managed to roll over, his breathing clumping out in rasps. Was he dead? Stiles didn't think so, yet where he was felt cold, forbidding; Stiles couldn't feel a breeze but the air was icy, unrelenting on his skin and it chilled Stiles' blood, seeping, sinking all the way to the marrow and solidified there like heavy concrete. Finally Stiles opened his eyes. No light hit them, he wasn't in his old room. There were no sounds of his dad making breakfast downstairs. Nothing. It was darkness. Expect when Stiles casted his gaze up he was greeted by a small window with bars standing defensively in front of it. Stiles frowned at this - where the hell was he? All he remembered was walking, he got lost. Then, then he saw something. Horror slithered into the pores of Stiles' skin like a poison drenching a tongue. He sat up quickly his face flushing. Stiles swallowed and felt lumps form together making his breathing very ragged, even more so than it was before. His chest rose and fell in clumsy jerks. Wherever he was he knew that he should be scared. He remembered that woman with the blonde hair and how she had looked at him, the sun had bleached those eyes, stripping them of human emotion leaving behind only small flecks of hunger. Stiles shivered, his head was throbbing. He reached up and drew his hand back to see that cold blood seeped into the creases of his palm. Stiles almost vomited, he hated the sight of blood and now he was panicking. Now that he knew he was injured he could feel the pain, could feel the small crack on his head, the blood turned adhesive on Stiles' skin making him itch. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming out only to be met by the harsh, pungent taste of yet more blood; it hung from the roof of his mouth and stuck to his tongue in slimy strips; Stiles moved and swirled his tongue around to destroy the bloody structure of goo and coughed at the dry patches clawing at his throat. Stiles could only conclude that he was going to die. Sorrowfulness tugged at his heart - there was nothing he could do. And what about his dad? By now he would be worrying sick. He most likely would be looking for Stiles and that thought gave Stiles hope but at the same time it destroyed him. He didn't want his dad being caught by these psychos. Stiles shuffled himself back until he bumped into the wall. He stayed there like that for a moment, thinking about everything he had been through in his life - all the pain, the panic attacks, the loss he had experience. How his dad had struggled but had managed to pull through in the end. And now, Stiles was going to ruin his dad's life all over again. How would he cope knowing Stiles was kidnapped and killed. Wasn't losing his Mother enough? Stiles sent out a prayer for his dad. Begging him to stay strong, that in the end everything would be okay.

Then Stiles stopped. All a sudden he felt as though he was not alone. He noticed that the room was bigger with another set of bars in front of him from where he was sitting. There was another cage. And that's when Stiles noticed it, or rather noticed them. How had he missed them before; he had to admit that this person was beautiful, a breathless perfection. With hair that almost looked like coal. He had a defined jaw line that structured his face harshly. But it was the eyes Stiles couldn't bring himself to look away from. Stiles would describe this man's eyes to be like the ocean, they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. His eyes caught the beauty of the deep glittering in the light of the moon. Even the darkest of sapphire was shamed against the glowing blue electric fire that burned within this man's eyes. Shimmering like they were crashing and churning; reeling judgement and soaking in Stiles', trying to work him out. The man was breathing deeply and Stiles' watched how his chest seem to constrict against the fabric of his shirt; the way his broad shoulders and the muscles in his arms threatened to overwhelm the seams. And that's all Derek did, he stared at the boy. Just stared. Nothing else, and he could feel the kid's pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sounds except for his own breath that was raggedly moving in and out of his mouth, like he was almost gasping. Stiles found that he too was staring. He could not take his eyes away from this man's eyes across the room. Nothing else seemed to matter which was strange; Stiles didn't even know who this was, this person was a stranger. But the connection had to be held, if it broke... if it broke he would die; Stiles knew that that was exaggeration but it was how he felt within that moment. Like he could somehow find hope, completeness within those unnatural glowing eyes; Stiles had never felt so certain of anything else in his life. He could no longer control his hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm. Yet still he stared, willing himself not to look away, willing the connection to held. Then it was the man who looked away, Stiles swears he heard a growl, a deep rumble that was spiked with a rough threatening snarl. Stiles too then looked away afraid and suddenly remembered where he was. He wanted to cry but he dared not, he didn't want to look weak.

Then the door opened, light trickling through sheepishly. Stiles had to squint his eyes from the harshness of it.

Then a man stepped forwards and unlocked Stiles' cage.

"Get up." His voice cut out like a knife, Stiles flinched but stood up shaking. He walked out through the unlocked door and the man shoved him.

"Kate Argent has requested to see you, you don't want to keep her waiting." He said coldly. Stiles heard another growl; the man looked over at the cage, "shut it!"

And with that he pushed Stiles through and down the hallway. They walked for a good couple minutes and still Stiles couldn't tell where the hell he was, it appeared like they were underground.

Then they finally came to a door. Once again, Stiles was shoved through it. He was greeted by a blindingly bright white table brooding on its own in the middle of the room. Sitting with there was the blonde woman who Stiles assumed was Kate. She raked her eyes over Stiles and didn't look too impressed with what she saw. She gestured with her head for Stiles to sit down. And so he did, afraid.

Once seated, Kate leaned forwards and squinted at Stiles, like she didn't trust him but then again Stiles didn't trust her.

"So Little Red, why'd you stray so far from home? Huh? You working with them?" She asked suddenly. Stiles frowned, he had no idea what she was on about.

"I...I don't...I'm sorry, working for who? I don't know what you are on about." Stiles swallowed.

Kate pulled in a breath impatient, "look, I don't have the time for this, so cut the bullshit. Just tell me kid. They think its clever getting someone so young to spy on us, didn't think we'd suspect you." Kate's voice taunted. Stiles started to shake again.

"No, you have it wrong. I just moved down here with my dad. He's going to be worried, I said I'd be home ages ago, please. You have the wrong person, I don't know what you're on about!" Stiles stuttered out. Kate sat back slightly to assess Stiles once again. She then slammed the table and Stiles yelped slightly. "Kid, seriously don't mess with me." She said darkly.

"I-I'm telling the truth." Stiles replied.

"So, you really don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked, though Stiles could tell she still didn't believe him. She looked very annoyed.

"Yes. I just wanted to go on a walk and then I got lost, I swear."

Kate laughed out loud and this made Stiles flinch.

"Oh, kid." She chuckled, "you probably think we're monsters. That I am. But I promise you that we are not. There are other kinds of monsters out there." She teased, "Werewolves, ever heard of 'em?" She laughed again.

"Werewolves?" Stiles eyes widened. Sure he was a nerd on them, when watching films and reading books but in real life, she had to be joking. This was all some sick game.

"Let's say that I believe you." Kate started, "let's say I buy your little story. How about I prove to you then, Little Red that the Big Bad Wolf does exist." She sniggered. She whistled and a man came in with a woman. She appeared dirty, worn out and when she looked up at Stiles he could see that her eyes were misted over with madness.

"Make sure she doesn't bite him." Kate ordered the man who had a gun in his hands. He nodded.

Kate looked at Stiles one last time, "have fun kid." She chortled and exited the room.

Stiles looked on in horror as the man unlocked this choker from around this woman's neck. She was still for a moment and then she screamed out and Stiles recoiled back until he hit the wall and covered his ears. He was frozen in place and watched as this woman's bones cracked and changed, bending into shapes no human could survive; should be able to survive. She screamed and howled out viciously until Stiles was left looking at a giant black creature. Sweat poured down his body suddenly in heats of waves. Stiles back slid against the wall until he hit the floor; he tried to stay as still as possible. The creature looked Stiles up and down and he almost let out a whimper, but he controlled it. Stiles was shaking as the creature moved forwards so suddenly that Stiles brought his arms up to protect himself but she merely just started to smell him. She let out a terrifying roar then that made Stiles scream out, she grasped a hold of his arm and flung him into the table, his ribs cracking of it harshly. The man rushed forwards with his gun and started to shoot the creature until she dropped to the floor; other people rushed into the room and Kate just strolled in casually after, she looked at Stiles and realised that he didn't really know - but either way they still couldn't let him go, not yet. Not until they made sure he wouldn't tell anyone. She chuckled slightly as she watched the Suppresser being secured back onto the female Werewolf's neck.

"Take them both back to their cells." She ordered and walked out once more.

This time it was a woman that came to Stiles, she checked him over to make sure he wasn't bitten or scratched and once satisfied he was taken back and chucked into his cell.

Stiles fell to his knees cold tears gracing his cheek to frozen rivers. Stiles started to think about his dad, he was never going to see him again. These people were crazy; Werewolves were real. It was too much to take in. Stiles felt like he wanted to scream and so he opened his mouth but no scream came. Tightly he closed his eyes and balled his fists up knowing that he would have to fight to get out or die. A lump greeted his throat; he knew he would die. He started to full on sob then and the man in the other cage growled - he must be a Werewolf too Stiles thought and so he whimpered, terrified. He curled up on the cold ground shaking violently even though the man couldn't touch him. What Stiles didn't know was that Derek was concerned, and angry that he couldn't reassure Stiles. He didn't know why he even wanted to comfort the kid but he did. It reminded him of when he was sixteen. Derek was standing quite close and yet hesitantly by the bars that separated them. By now Stiles was whimpering loudly. He couldn't stop shaking or crying. No, nobody was coming to save Stiles. And he couldn't help but let a small plea escape his lips: "Save me." He said "Save me."  
Stiles didn't know who he was asking, but those words haunted Derek all night long, to the point he started to plan how to save this boy. Not matter what.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the next chapter =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I need your guarding hand. **

Stiles wasn't too sure how long he had actually been in the prison cell. But he had stayed quiet, he didn't really feel like talking to his cell room buddy - if Stiles was going to be honest he was terrified. This man was a Werewolf and just like that woman wolf he could get angry and hurt Stiles. And so he tried to stay as far in the corner as possible. Even with the knowledge that the bars separated them, and even if the corner, the room made him feel like his chest would explode. It was too tight. It was all too overwhelming, Stiles still couldn't get over the fact that Werewolves were real - sure he did believe it now after what he had witnessed the other day, or was it night? Stiles didn't know. He was tired too, even though nothing had happened since; his ribs were killing him from when he had been chucked into the table. Stiles lifted his red hoodie and shirt up slightly to see if there was any damage. He could see a deep shameful bruise blushing with dark violet and tinged with a yellow crust glaring back up at him. Stiles groaned slightly. That was going to be as sore as hell for a while. Then a slight noise caught Stiles' attention, he froze. It was the man in the cell next to him completing a work out. He occasionally did this, Stiles noticed, when he had been awake he could hear and when he chanced a quick look he could see the man was doing exercises. And again he was now, Stiles this time did watch. The man didn't notice, he was concentrating too much on what he was doing; he seemed very determined and had this aggressive routine he followed over and over, and when he was not exercising he was pacing. His face contorted into complete thought, he was clearly planning something, or trying to. Stiles didn't know what it was but he had to admit he was half intrigued to know but dared not ask.

What Stiles didn't know was that Derek had been planning ways in which to get him out of here. Regardless of the fact he was tethered from transforming, he could still feel his Wolf; could feel it yearning. There was something urgent in the way it made Derek nervous and apprehensive, made him protective of the boy - for reasons that still evaded Derek. But he didn't care what it was, he just needed to get this kid out. Throughout the night he had kept an eye on Stiles, when the boy twisted, crying out in his sleep it pained Derek in ways he never knew he could feel pain. And Derek knew what pain was.

Suddenly, the wolf stopped his pacing and placed himself down crossed legged on the floor with his eyes closed. If Stiles could only see what went on behind those eyes. Then Derek's head cocked to the side slightly, his brow fell into a frown and Stiles knew he was listening to something. Derek's eyes flickered open and they caught Stiles' gaze. Both men looked at one another as noises became louder outside of the cell room.

"Why didn't anyone inform me of what happened?" A male voice rang out, clanging together in anger.

"Oh come on, it's not really that much of a deal." That was Kate's voice.

"Not a big deal! Kate do you know who he even is?" The man asked incredulously.

There was a pause, "no." She finally replied.

"And you didn't think to ask?!" The man was clearly still very angry.

"Look, he saw what we do to Werewolves, he saw the execution take place. I thought he was a wolf too to begin with and then when he wasn't I didn't know what else to do." Kate replied tense.

"You didn't know what to do." The man repeated and then sighed, "he's a kid Kate. He's probably scared half to death! God, sometimes you really need to be careful. That boy, that's Stilinski, the new Sheriff of Beacon Hill's son." The man added. There was yet more silence.

"Exactly, Kate. You see why I'm angry. His Father's got a whole search out for him. It's been three days. I even bumped into him in town and he asked if I had seen his son." The man said into the silence.

"How was I supposed to know it was the new Sheriff's son?" Kate muttered.

"I know that you couldn't have known that but still, come on, you could have been a little more pro-active. We could have released him two days ago with a negotiation and a cover story then none of this would be happening." The man scalded but his voice had gotten softer. "So, that's what we're going to do now." He said.

"What?" Kate questioned, "Chris, you can't be serious. Okay, I wasn't careful but we can't just let him go now." She said sounding impatient.

"I can't believe you. This is not what we do, we do not lock up human's. We protect them." Chris said the anger seeping back in.

"What's going on?" Another male voice appeared, it was Gerard.

"Father, you must tell Kate that we need to release the boy immediately." Chris persisted.

"Hmmm. I don't know." Gerard answered.

"See." Kate said almost in a mocking manner.

"What?" Chris sounded shocked.

"I think he's hiding something. What person goes walking in the middle of the woods so late on their own? I think he's a very clever boy. I want to find out what that is he's hiding, and there are ways of finding out. Of testing him." Gerard said in thought.

"I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think, Chris. You will do as you are told." Gerard cut out harshly.

There was silence, then: "Kate, you keep monitoring the boy, find out what he knows."

"Yes." She replied with profession.

"This is a mistake." Chris said.

No one else said anything, only the retreating footsteps could be heard, almost like they were gavel's finalising all that had been said.

Stiles couldn't believe what he had just heard. After everything Kate saw, and what he had said to her they thought he was acting. He wanted to cry. Stiles couldn't stay still any longer. He stood up and started to pace. He had to get out of here, he had to. It was just panic then, complete panic ripped through him and Stiles clutched his chest as his throat tried to retch the air out of his body. Stiles couldn't breathe. He knew what this was, it was a panic attack. Stiles was going to die. They were going to kill him. A hoarse rasp caught in his throat to the point where Stiles thought he was going to be sick. He was sweating too and felt his head dance with pain; Stiles thought his head might explode from the intense heat that he felt ooze from it and yet his fingers were frozen to the marrow. Stiles fell into the bars that separated the two cells, and clutched the bars tightly trying to keep himself up. He couldn't go through a panic attack. He didn't want to feel those again, not after his Mother. Then suddenly Derek was standing in front of him, he had heard, felt the boy's heart speed up dramatically, could tell the difference of how his breathes came out. He could feel the temperatures rise.

"Hey." He said not knowing what to do.

Stiles was scared to death and even convinced himself that if those crazy people didn't, or this Wolf didn't then the panic attack certainty would kill him. Perhaps that was for the best. Stiles thought. But there was something in this man's eyes, the way he had grasped one of Stiles' hands made him feel like he didn't want to move. Stiles' head became even more dizzy, his eye lids threatening to droop down.

"Hey." Derek said again but this time there was more strength behind the words. He moved closer so that his eyes came into view and they started to glow. Stiles instinctively pulled back but Derek wouldn't let him go.

Stiles' started to retch and soon enough the little that was in his stomach came out onto the hard floor. He cried out but was unaware of what he was actually saying. Stiles then felt a cool hand press against his forehead and another rub the bottom of his back soothingly. After Stiles was sure he had finished he started to cry, pathetic? He knew he was.

"Shh." A rumble came out from the man, he still was rubbing Stiles' back. Stiles felt very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." He said through sobs. He didn't know what else to do.

"No, don't ever apologise to me." Derek replied more aggressively than he intended, he didn't really know how to comfort someone, he never cared to do it before, well not in a long time. But he had to try. He wanted Stiles to trust time.

Stiles finally lifted his head up to look at Derek in the eyes, they were soft and warm and...strangely familiar, Stiles felt like this man wouldn't hurt him.

"It's alright now." Derek said unsurely. But Stiles managed a small smile.

He felt calmer. His throat was still tight though, so he coughed once again.

"Here." Derek suddenly said and reached out behind him. He brought back a bottle of water, "I normally keep this hidden and top it up when I can...but...you can have it..." Derek said awkwardly.

Stiles looked at Derek curiously, he reached out slowly, hesitantly; Derek saw this and his expression softened with sadness, he didn't expect Stiles to trust him, not after the past couple days he had been through - Derek didn't expect him to really trust anyone after this. And so he placed the bottle down just through the bars. Stiles was grateful for this and felt slightly guilty. He took the water and sipped it. The coolness washing away the harsh heat in his throat.

"Thank you." Stiles said quietly.

"S'okay." Derek muttered back and resumed his usual place in the cell. Stiles too moved back to the wall.

"Oh." Stiles suddenly said, "I don't know your name." He enquired sheepishly.

"It's Derek." The wolf replied quietly. Like his name was broken glass on his tongue. Stiles nodded.

Stiles then found after minutes of silence that we was overwhelmingly tired and fell into a deep sleep. But his dreams were plagued, ripped into viscous nightmares of what the Hunters would do to him.

_Stiles dropped to the ground and covered his head to protect himself, they were shooting guns at him and some of them had swords just waiting to slice him in half. He looked around but could see only blackness. _

_His chest restricted and Stiles heaved. A huge weight push him over onto his back. Stiles arms were pinned to the ground either side of him. His neck started to feel tight and panic greeted him. Who knew that the darkness could be so heavy? _

_It was Kate pushing him down and laughing her wicked laugh, "Little Red." She taunted Stiles. _

_"Please get off me, I'm not who you think I am!" He tried to plead and beg. She wouldn't listen, she just kept laughing and purposely shooting bullets into the ground beside his head. _

_Stiles' skin rolled into a wave of sweat, each bead forming, rolling and searching the cracks of his skin. The sweat streamed down leaving behind a pattern of leaf like veins in their wake. How could he make them see he wasn't who they thought he was? Stiles squirmed futilely. _

_Kate started to strangle him leaving Stiles gasping for breath, he couldn't call anyone. The heat took over Stiles' body entirely, it had become so hot that he could taste it on his tongue: it tasted stale and old._

_The moment seemed endless like he was going to explode at any moment. It was so unbearable, the pressure worsening on his throat, it started to swell up. Stiles' back arched upwards as he was choked to death. _

Stiles woke up with a start, screaming out. He crawled over to the bars. He didn't want to be alone. He reached his hand out not really knowing what he wanted but Derek reached out gently and grasped his hand tight until Stiles started to calm. It felt good really, holding Derek's hand. It felt like an escape...

"It's all your fault." Derek suddenly said and sighed, like his sighs would disperse all his grief.

Stiles frowned, "Sorry." He offered, even though he had no idea what he was apologizing for "I don't really understand" He added. Derek snorted, it was Stiles' fault that he had started to feel all these...emotions, Derek shivered. But as Stiles looked up questioningly, Derek's doubts were banished and instead he smiled with a strange sort of sadness. Stiles knew that it was, it didn't reach his eyes, nor did the smile demand the cooperation of all his muscles; it was an exhausted one with tense shoulders – he looked as though he was a reprimanded child, woebegone sinking into all the creases of his pores.

"Perhaps one day you will." Derek nodded at Stiles: "One day." He confirmed quietly. He wouldn't tell him straight away, Derek needed to gain his trust first, gain the right.

Stiles was about to question Derek further but the cell room door opened. Two figures stepped through. Derek tensed, his grip on Stiles' hand tightening.

A man came forwards, "Don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you." He reassured, but Stiles didn't know whether he could trust him.

"Please, I'm Chris and this," He pointed to the woman behind him who too stepped forwards, "Is my daughter, Allison." He introduced. Stiles raised his eyebrows, this man had tried to help him before and so Stiles nodded at him.

Chris nodded back.

"We need to hurry." Allison spoke up looking over her shoulder to the door. Stiles then noticed she was holding a bow.

"Need to hurry?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes," Chris said, "we're going to get you out of here."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter =) I promise the next one will be more action packed! I just wanted to explore the beginning of Stiles' and Derek's relationship and trust =D.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**I want to quickly say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have made, and also I know that right now Stiles seems kind of weak but he will be getting stronger over the course of the story =).**

**Chapter four: ****This is where it might get dangerous.**

Stiles felt hope greet him for the first time since he had been captured by these people. They were here to help him but what if it was a trap, or a test as Gerard had said? Stiles had to take that risk.

But there was something else they he needed to do too, "What about Derek?" He asked.

Chris looked at Stiles blankly, "What about him?"

Stiles frowned: "Aren't you going to bring him with us?"

"And why would I do that?" Chris questioned; Allison started to shuffle around the door looking worried, Stiles swallowed, he didn't think Derek deserved to be here. Yes, sure enough Stiles didn't know Derek - didn't know about his past, or what he had done but he had helped Stiles, he had been kind to him when he didn't have to. Stiles owed him at least the chance for freedom.

"Do you even know why he's in here?" Chris asked next coldly.

"No." Stiles responded, "I don't know why anyone is locked down here, oh wait they're Werewolves my bad, just slipped my mind. You know what? This _Werewolf_ has been kinder to me and nicer to me more than you and your people have. I don't see what's so harmful about him! You say that you want to protect humans? Well, he looks pretty much human to me right now. Yeah he may be a Werewolf but I'm pretty damn sure that he's human too." Stiles vented out more harshly than he had intended, he pulled in a breath not really knowing where that anger had come from. He felt slightly embarrassed at his sudden outburst but there was this need to get Derek out too. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he just left him behind.

Chris was quiet for a moment, "This _man's_ family killed people." He said, "he's dangerous."

Derek who had been quiet and overwhelmed with Stiles' plea jumped forwards growling.

"My family never hurt anyone, we were trying to protect the people too! As I've said many times before, it was your sister, it was Kate that set that fire, it was never ordered, never confirmed! She brought a bunch of blood thirsty Hunters and burnt my house down with all my family in it and made me watch! There weren't just Werewolves in there, some of my family were human, they were human and she burned them all alive! How can you say that you protect people when you killed my family? When you have locked Stiles down here for days?" Derek said with dangerous anger.

Chris didn't know what to say to that, his eyes were wide. No one had ever told him that Kate was the one who burned the house. They had said they were all dangerous Werewolves. No one ever told him that there had been humans in that house too. Chris narrowed his gaze at Derek.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth? You could just be tricking me to get out." He said.

Derek loosened his shoulders, he tried to calm himself down: "Why would I lie about something like that? I was used by her. You tell me if I'm lying, go on you know your sister better than I do. Don't you?" Derek questioned. He looked Chris directly in the eyes. It was true that Chris knew what his sister could be like. He knew too that his dad would probably do something like this - they always left him in the dark because they knew he didn't agree with how they handled things, didn't agree with their methods. Stiles was just another new example of that. Chris pulled in a breath. "I don't know." He said.

"Dad, we need to hurry." Allison said peeking around the door, "they're going to be here soon."

Stiles was shocked at what he heard from Derek; did he truly lose his whole family in such a way. Stiles felt his heart go out to him, he wanted to help Derek even more now. He may not know what it's like to lose a whole family but he knew what it was like to lose someone very dear.

"If you're not taking Derek then I'm not going either." Stiles said defiantly. Chris looked at Stiles not amused: "You would help a stranger?"

"You're helping me. We're strangers, we're victims. How does that make Derek any different. Oh, don't tell me it's because he's a Werewolf." Stiles replied dryly, "do you capture and kill every Werewolf you find?" He asked.

"No, only if they have killed a human. If we have reason to kill them."

"Then what's the problem?" Stiles challenged.

"Dad, really we need to go." Allison's voice rose louder.

Chris sighed in frustration, "fine. We'll help you both." Chris muttered and unlocked the cages.

Stiles smiled at Derek proud of himself and Derek felt numerous emotions that he couldn't express.

"Come on, it's night, the guard Hunters sometimes get sloppy around this time. And we've made sure we came in a break. They should resume their posts soon, so we need to get going. Here, take this knife just in case. You never know." Chris said to Stiles. Then he looked at Derek. He moved over to him and Derek tensed. But Chris reached for the Suppresser and entered the code. The chocker came off with a click and Derek gasped. His wolf came flooding through, relishing the moment of his own freedom. Derek's eyes dilated washing over in a deep wave, crashing through the ocean irises. His ears pricked as the world was amplified around him even more so than before. Eight whole years. Derek looked at Chris who broke the Suppresser and placed it in his pocket.

"Let's get going." Chris nodded. Allison was waiting for them further down the hallway, she had scanned the area but so far it was clear.

"It seems too quiet." She whispered.

Chris nodded: "They're probably been on to us for a while." He replied, "time to turn the lights out." Chris added. "You might want to hold on to Derek, he'll be able to guide you through the darkness." He said to Stiles.

And so Stiles grasped Derek's arm who tensed from the contact but he didn't say a word. He watched as Chris leaned down and opened a small control panel; he then opened it and with some scissors that Chris had equipped out of his pocket and he pressed it into the plug hole, where all the lights and CTV cameras were connected to. It made a little spark, sizzle, and it was done. Chris had short circuited the place.

"We won't have much time now." He said, "So keep as close to us as you can." Chris instructed. The last of the lights flickered off until they were surrounded by complete darkness. Stiles could feel the adrenaline seeping deep into his bones, inking his blood and raising his heart beat.

They moved silently at first, adjusting to the darkness and then they started to move more quickly. Chris was in front poised ready with his gun. Allison was at the back constantly keeping an eye out. The creak of her bow string reaching the back of her jaw sounded out when she thought she heard something and then was relaxed when nothing happened. It was only the other Werewolves growling, scratching, pinning down the hallways they walked. Stiles felt guilt and sorrow for them but there was nothing he could do, in this moment he had to be selfish and think for himself and Derek.

They climbed up some stairs and Chris stopped them. "This is where it might get dangerous." He cautioned. They all nodded.

Chris opened the door slowly, he looked around for a moment. The bottom floor appeared empty. Chris moved out and the rest of them followed after. They finally came to a hallway that Chris had lead them to. The house was very big, but then again Stiles wasn't surprised it was housing a lot of Hunters and had a secret prison underneath it to hold Werewolves. As they moved it became eerie, the house seemed too empty, making them all cautious.

"Maybe I can sneak up ahead." Allison suggested. Chris contemplated for a moment and then finally nodded, he didn't like putting his daughter at risk but she had a keen eye.

Allison turned her head away and quickly with sinister grace she moved down the hallway to check if it was clear; she moved around the corner and it seemed like an eternity that she was gone. Chris started to worry, his worry forming heavy creases in his brow. Then she came back around the corner quickly moving down to us.

"They are surrounding the house. From what I can tell they have most of the Hunters out there with them. We're trapped in the house." Allison said glumly.

"Then we'll have to compromise our original plan." Chris said. "The only chance of getting you two out of here is to create a diversion." Chris muttered.

Then Stiles spoke up, "Well, they don't know that we've got Derek with us." He said. They all turned to look at him. "I think that we should split up into groups. If we make it look like that I am on my own and you were just going on the hope that I could escape while you fought them, then they'll focus most of the Hunters on me." Stiles said.

"But that's a bad thing." Derek commented. Stiles smiled.

"But it won't really be me." His smile broadened.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked intrigued.

"I'd say we do a swap. If I give you my red hoodie and you give me you black hoodie and bow. I can go with Chris, I'll act as though I am you, we'll both put our hoods up, we're around about the same age and height. You equip yourself with another weapon and go out of the back. Chris will make a big deal that it's important we do not allow anyone to get to 'Stiles' and they'll take the bait, focusing their Hunters on me. Then while we are left behind 'defeated' I can make an escape while you go back to Allison to help her. They still don't know about Derek, he can, I don't know, go wolf out and watch my back. Once they realise Allison is not me, Derek and I will coax them to us so you can make an escape too. We'll, I don't know, rendezvous somewhere." Stiles shared.

Chris looked impressed, "not bad." He commented.

"Alright, let's do this." Allison said; everyone got ready.

"Be careful." Derek murmured down Stiles' ear before they departed, it made Stiles shiver.

As Chris and Stiles moved through the old house he couldn't help but jump at even the smallest fleck of dust.

But Stiles kept thinking about the freedom of getting out of here, it's what kept him going. Finally they reached the front door and opened it up, stepping through it they could see that Allison was right. They had the place surrounded. Kate stepped forwards and sighed.

"It does pain me brother that you betray us like this." She pouted.

"I'm not the one who has done the betraying Kate. You've gone against the Hunter's true code." He replied back coldly.

Kate cocked her head, "shame." She said, "but because you're family we're going give you both another chance. Stop this and we can forget that it happened - just a minor hiccup."

"No. I won't let you get to the boy." Chris finalized, he turned to Stiles.

"At all costs make sure they don't get to him." He said and Stiles nodded.

Kate laughed. "I doubt that boy will be able to handle himself all on his own." She turned to address the Hunters, "Get him." And with that most, if not all of the Hunters dispatched when they caught sight of a red hoodie in the distance.

Chris quickly pulled out a grenade looking thing and Stiles looked slightly shocked. "It's just a smoke bomb." Chris explained.

He chucked it and set it off. He grasped Stiles' arm, "Run now. We'll try and keep them away for as long as possible. There's a cabin in the dense woods that I retire to on my own sometimes. Derek will be able to help you find it." And with that Chris pushed Stiles away. The boy started to run. He could hear numerous screams and a whole mass of confusion. He was scared but knew that Derek had his back.

Then Stiles heard a noise from the side of him, a man suddenly attacked Stiles pushing him to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hand. Stiles tried to squirm and reached for an arrow to use it as a weapon but the man saw what he was doing and twisted Stiles' hand who yelped out at the sharp pain. Through the heavy smoke Stiles could see the man's face come into view. He pushed Stiles down and straddled him gaining a murderous haze that locked within his eyes. He wrapped his hand around Stiles' neck and started to strangle him. Stiles fought against it and managed to knock the man back - there was no way he was going to let him kill or capture him. No, Stiles was stronger than that. Then the man brought his arm down and before Stiles could register what was in his hand, the knife sliced just about on the left side of Stiles' cheek. Someone, though had knocked the man from delivering the blow. The Hunter eyes were wide and blood started to trickle out of his mouth, his one hand around Stiles' neck loosened. What the hell just happened? Stiles thought. The man was yanked off Stiles' body to reveal Derek standing there. But there was something different about him. That's when Stiles realized that he was half human, half wolf. Stiles had never seen anything so terrifyingly beautiful.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice came out in a growl of concern. He pulled the teenager up, "we need to go now." Derek said in an urgent voice. "They've captured Chris and Allison. They told me to go, to get you out of here. I plan to keep that promise." Derek said. Stiles felt guilt wash through him, he hated it, hated it that they had to leave Chris and Allison behind but there wasn't much that they could do. So, they ran. Derek was behind Stiles to make sure that no one could get to him. Occasionally, a Hunter caught up and Derek told Stiles to keep running while he dealt with the Hunters, and soon enough the wolf would be right back next to him. They ran through the forest until finally Stiles came dashing through a clearing that he saw, excitement filling him, they had made it out.

The happiness was soon dashed when Stiles tripped over something. He felt it crack underneath his body; Stiles cringed and felt the effect pulsate through him. He decided to look down and was horrified at what he saw. For a moment he didn't know what to do, he yelped slightly and then pushed himself off the dead body he had tripped over, feeling sick. There was fresh crimson blood all over Stiles that had oozed from the body. He continued to stare at the person who had claw marks, bite marks all over them. It appeared to be a woman and her skull was splintered too with brains and blood trickling out all over it. It looked as though someone had been eating her. Stiles didn't know what to do, he was in shock. It was then that he realised he was alone. He must have lost Derek. Panic slowly seeped in and that's when he heard a growl from over in the tree line. Something moved; a growl came again; blue eyes reflecting menacingly. Shockingly bright in the dark of the night.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned.

But it wasn't Derek.

**A/N: So I hope you all liked the chapter XD I don't know whether to do a point of view from Allison and Chris or to keep their capture ambiguous and unknown. I'll leave the choice up to you guys =). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secretly entwined hands.**

Stiles was frozen in place. He was trying to figure out how to get out of here. He knew that he was in trouble. Whoever this was, it was not Derek. Where the hell was Derek? Stiles thought to himself. He was slightly worried that a Hunter had caught up again and hurt Derek. Stiles bit his lip.

Then from the darkness a figure slowly emerged. A hand reached out, spiked with nails that Stiles only knew could be claws of a wolf. The still smouldering glow of the wolf's eyes shimmered though from the veil of blackness. Ever so slowly, as though this person was taunting Stiles, they moved with careful movements. Then finally they came into view with arms painted in blood. Stiles did not recognisable this person at all. Their blonde hair shinning with a unearthly glow, Stiles' stomach flipped. The wolf's face was covered with blood too and from what Stiles could tell the woman's flesh still dangled from his claws and fangs. The wolf then snarled, sniffing the air and he looked at Stiles with the horrid hollowness of his eyes. He cocked his head.

"Well, well, what's stumbled into my territory?" He chuckled darkly.

"This, this is your territory? I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." Stiles tried to humour the wolf. He seemed intrigued by Stiles.

"I don't like it when people stumble into my territory." The wolf commented. His eyes then flickered to the woman lying besides Stiles.

"I can tell." Stiles muttered slightly. He was really truly hoping that Derek would turn up sometime soon.

"I guess I'm just going to have to do what I always do." The wolf sighed extending his claws.

Stiles stood up and laughed nervously. "Well, I'm sure that I can just get going, we can forget this even happened." Stiles tried to turn to leave. Suddenly, the wolf got aggressive; he shot forwards and yanked Stiles back holding him in his arms tightly. He stared at Stiles in the eyes.

"What steps into my territory becomes mine." He growled cruelly. Stiles was frozen in the wolf's arms. He breathed in Stiles' scent, memorizing his prey's smell.

The wolf opened his mouth as though he was going to bite Stiles and so the teenager closed his eyes. Waiting.

But then another growl, so viscous, so shiver worthy exploded out.

The wolf looked up annoyed and spun Stiles around in his arms holding his claws to his throat. That's when Derek stepped out into the clearing - he did not look happy, he kept his gaze on the wolf. Stiles noticed that Derek had wounds sliced on his chest and stomach, he must have been cut with a knife of some sort.

"Well, hasn't this got interesting." The wolf's voice slithered out.

Derek clenched his knuckles, "let him go now." He bawled out sharply.

"And why should I do that, he's mine now." The wolf laughed.

Derek remained like stone, unyielding. Anger gripped him harshly, eight years his wolf had been suppressed, it had all that anger. The pain rushed through Derek's bloodstream creating, curdling the transformation to begin. His bones started to outstretch, each click audible. And just how he remembered it, Derek felt his jawbone dislocate. The tips of his fangs sharpened out piercing his bottom lip; his blood seeping out like ink. Derek's entire face started to shift. It looked terribly uncomfortable but Derek didn't seemed fazed by the transformation. Hair started to spurt at the sides of his face, his eyes stealing the moon's cold deportment just for this one night. Finally, he threw his fingernails out, his fingers forming like lightening splitting the sky. He let out a ear piercing roar, challenging this wolf.

He took the challenge, throwing Stiles down to the ground. Both men rushed forwards clashing into one another. It was brutal, claws, teeth ripping flesh. The trees received no mercy either as Derek was chucked into them. Then Derek punched the wolf in the face his claws catching on his cheek, ripping away layers of skin revealing each line, each tube that made up the muscles of his face. The wolf stumbled backwards slightly. Derek took the opportunity and charged. The wolf could see it coming and with a calculating gaze he cocked his head as though arrogance was too heavy for it. He rolled down catching Derek by the legs. They both tumbled over to the ground; Derek with terrifying speed jumped back up onto his feet. He splintered his claws into the wolf's shoulders and chucked him into another tree. The wolf looked over at Stiles through his thick lashes which curled out making little shadows over his irises and he smirked licking his lips, a blood thirsty look locked into his eyes and swirled around, ready to drown Stiles. He pushed against Derek suddenly roaring out. Derek tripped backwards and soon the wolf was on top of him. The fight continued, plenty of blood drowning the forest ground.

Rain started to fall down all around them as Stiles struggled to think of what to do to help Derek. He couldn't think, couldn't hear through his own heavy breathing and the rain which thudded down like bullets; bouncing back off the ground like small fireworks.

That's when Stiles realised that he still had the arrows on his back. He stepped forwards and looked to the two fighting wolves destroying the earth all around. The lightning flashed then and made the surroundings seem funny; the thunder boomed hurting Stiles' ears.

So without hesitation Stiles obtained an arrow, lifted it up with force and ran to the wolf - he brought it down into the wolf's back with a horrid squelch. He howled out in pain, Derek pushed him off.

Derek then grabbed Stiles and held him, pulling him back. "Run." He panted out.

And so they did. The wolf left behind them watched them retreat, his eyes intensifying with a chilling blue so cold, so inhuman; then he smiled. He would get what was his.

Stiles couldn't believe what just happened, it was so surreal. Stiles couldn't believe he actually stabbed someone - he deserved it by god he did. But Stiles could still see the arrow croon ghastly, slicing the air first until it met the wolf's back. How he had seen a posy of blood stem out, how his blood became rain. Stiles let the remainder of his breath out in a nauseating rush. Derek looked at him concerned but they continued to run.

Between breathes Derek spoke: "We'll find the cabin."

A while later they did find the cabin. It appeared to be made out of the trees that surrounded the area; it had soaked up the rain that fell, swelling the wood until it splintered. The windows still seemed to be in one piece with only darkness concealed inside, looming, running its fingers down the glass.

They made their way up the steps until they came to the door, it was locked. Derek told Stiles to step back and used his strength to kick the door. They cautiously moved inside. The place seemed to be very plain and dull; no sentimental touches marked the cabin just the essentials.

"We'll just stay the night and get ourselves sorted. Then we need to get moving. We don't want to stay here too long." Derek said into the empty space.

Stiles nodded, "we need to get back to my dad." he confirmed, "he's so going to kill me." Stiles winced.

"I'm sure he won't. He'll just be glad to get his son back I should think." Derek reassured.

Derek then moved over to the fireplace. There was already some wood and so Derek brought the fire to life and watched as it contently ate the oxygen desperate to stay. "We should be alright." He said as to reassure himself. Stiles gave Derek a warm smile.

"Yes." He said.

Derek then looked over at Stiles with worry, "that wolf didn't hurt you, did he?" he gritted out through his teeth.

Stiles shook his head, "no, you got there just in time to save me. Thank you for that." Stiles replied. Derek seemed to somewhat relax. "I'm more concerned about you." Stiles said and stepped closer.

"That fight looked awful."

Derek turned to face Stiles: "Werewolf fights are always nasty." He admitted, "But don't worry about me, I'll heal. I'm not sure who the hell that was but I'm guessing he used to be one of the Argents' prisoner. Most wolves end up losing their minds down there." Derek said with some sorrow.

"How'd you think he escape then?" Stiles wondered.

"He didn't. It's not unknown down there that Gerard and Kate use some of the Werewolves as their little pets. They compromise a deal of freedom in exchange that they can use them to kill anyone that they wish dead. He was probably given that piece of land off them." Derek replied.

Stiles looked horrified, "that's disturbing."

"Yes. Most of those Hunters are corrupt, they don't follow the Code anymore. I do agree that some Werewolves are dangerous. I can understand why the Hunters' exist, but they've just lost it."

"Except for Chris and Allison." Stiles added.

"Yes. Except them."

"Do you think that they will be alright?" Stiles asked worried.

"Honestly, I don't know. Perhaps because they are family they might be lenient on them." Derek answered.

"When we get to my dad...and try to explain everything to him. I want to rescue them." Stiles said.

Derek looked at him and sighed: "I had a feeling you were going to say that." And a faint smile ghosted along his lips.

"So, will you help?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Was Derek's reply.

"Thank you." Stiles said truly grateful for everything that he had done for him.

"You're welcome." It warmed Derek to know that Stiles trusted him. Seemed to care for him. But then he was worried too, about that crazy wolf they had stumbled upon.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked noticing Derek's frown.

"I don't like it that that wolf is still out there. I have a feeling that's not the last time we'll be seeing him." Derek shivered. He was fuming that someone had touched Stiles in such a way. Had called him theirs. His wolf angered just thinking about it.

"It'll be okay." Stiles tried to reassure. Though, he was slightly worried about that too - regardless he knew that Derek would look after him.

Derek went through into another room and came back, "come on let's get some rest. There's only one bed. Hope you don't mind sharing." He said.

Stiles felt slightly embarrassed by the thought but he couldn't really complain. He simply nodded and followed Derek into the bedroom. First they dried themselves off after being in the rain for so long and left the fire cackling in the other room.

They both snuggled down under the blankets. Stiles was on the side by the window. He felt safe tucked away in the corner, where Derek secured him in. He could feel Derek's body warmth seep into the blanket and wash over his skin in a blush of red. Stiles felt safe, and as contented as he could be considering their situation.

Stiles then looked out the curtain-less window by him. He could see the night sky clearly; the storm had cleared away. The stars seeped out now, almost like an artist had scrapped the sky with a brush. The stars seemed so bright that they looked like they were holes in the floor of heaven. The black sky around them lurking; Stiles was struck by how dark it actually was, darker than smeared charcoal.

Stiles just watched as the stars flickered around, flickering without a care in the world. Some of the stars though were dull, merely glistening into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount to shimmer the night's canvas into a golden treasury.

And then he scanned his gaze further until it reached the moon, pouring its silver sickly over its edges; it perched almost in its full stage and for a moment Stiles feared its power would transform Derek into a Werewolf automatically, turning him into a beast that wouldn't be able to recognise life anymore. What a strange blessed curse it was Stiles mused. The stars started to sputter, some seemingly coming closer and others disappearing. It was strange as their glow gave off an almost warmth, a warmth only a mother could give their child and Stiles didn't have his anymore. Stiles wished upon the stars now -pleading with them to protect him and Derek.

"Thank you." Stiles felt like he had to say it again. To the stars and to Derek: who had save him more than once in the past few days. Though, Stiles felt that his voice had been lost within the surreal amity that hung around the moon.

Stiles vaguely heard: "I know. It's okay now. You're going to be okay."

They secretly entwined their hands together; hoping that the blankets covered the small intimate action. Neither one said a word, they didn't have to. Even though they were strangers, it felt as though they had known one another for an eternity. There was just something right about it. Stiles stopped his mind from wondering, he needed sleep now.

Somewhere in the darkened forest a Hunter and a wolf met. Kate stepped through into the clearing to see her little pet puppy. She looked around the den, her eyes falling on the dead woman for a second then resuming their travel to take in all the blood covering the ground. Reached the trees that had claw marks scrapped into them. The wolf immediately looked over at Kate and casually walked to her.

"Xavier." Kate greeted.

"Kate." He greeted back.

"I guess you know why I am here." She enquired.

"You're looking for that boy and the wolf." Xavier replied back, clucking his tongue.

"Yes. They were here, weren't they." Kate stated rather than questioned. It was very clear they had been here.

"Yes, that wolf destroyed my den." He growled, his eyes flashing.

"Calm down. We're going to get them, don't you worry. And you're going to help us." She said annoyed at what her brother and niece had done - they would be punished accordingly.

"Only on one condition." Xavier replied.

Kate raised her eyebrows, "and what's that?"

"When we capture them, the boy, he's mine. You give him to me." Xavier replied.

Kate didn't really see any problem with that, she chuckled slightly, she really hated Werewolves but she needed Xavier's help. "Deal." She held her hand out and they shook.

Xavier smiled, already Stiles' scent flared into his nose. The path of his location second by second revealed itself to him. Well, he did say he was going to get what was his.

**A/N: So, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and that there was enough action XD I may or may not be able to update the story tomorrow, daily like I have been doing - it might be a few days until I can this time. But I will get back to it as quickly as I can! I'll see how all my coursework goes first =P. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Brace yourself. **

A loud bang thudded throughout the cabin's bedroom, ripping through the air brutally. This time it sounded louder disturbing all peace. Stiles started to stir from this loud noise and Derek shot up straight away out of the bed and gestured to Stiles to stay quiet.

Derek cautiously moved out of the bedroom. His body then disappeared from Stiles' view making him feel unsafe.

Derek continued to move closer to the noise, it was coming from the other side of the door.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered out knowing that the wolf would be able to hear him.

"Wait in there." Derek instructed. And so Stiles didn't move.

"Derek wait, what if it's them?" Stiles said.

Derek peeked out of the cabin window and sure enough there were Hunters patrolling the area. Some were currently coming towards the cabin. Derek knew that they had slept longer than they should. It was his fault but with the warmth and comfort of lying next to the boy it just felt so perfect that Derek had become lazy.

"Stiles, they're here." Derek hissed out as he came back into the bedroom.

"Oh god what are we going to do?" Stiles questioned, right now his mind was drawing a blank. There was only two of them - sure Derek was a Werewolf but he couldn't take on all these Hunters at once and Stiles wasn't the best of fighters.

Derek looked around as though he was searching for a miracle. He found none but concluded that their only escape was through the window.

"Come on, we have to risk it." Derek said to Stiles as he lifted him out of the bed and opened the cabin's window.

They managed to climb out of the window without being noticed, yet. Then over the way a Hunter came roaring in on a motorbike. Derek saw the opportunity. They would have to steal the bike.

"This way." Derek said grasping Stiles' hand who could see his line of thought. With speed they ran over. Derek took the Hunter by surprise and clipped them around the forehead; they fell slumped to the ground. Derek didn't have time to hide the body. They both got onto the motorbike and Derek started it back up. Just as they were turning off that wolf from before that Stiles had stabbed with an arrow came out into the clearing of the cabin. He sniffed the air slightly and uncannily moved his head in their direction. His gaze locked with Stiles' and he smiled sinisterly.

"Derek!" Stiles said down his ear. Derek revved the bike and soon trees were flashing by. Derek found a worn out path to follow. But by now Stiles could hear other bikes behind them.

A gunshot sounded out and Stiles suddenly realized that the Hunters were shooting at them.

"Hold on!" Derek shouted to Stiles and so he tightened his grip around Derek's waist and braced his head against Derek's back.

Derek went into full speed, the Hunter's followed suit and Stiles started to panic.

Stiles managed to look behind again to see that a Hunter was holding something up; Stiles squinted and then widened his eyes, panic surged through him, the Hunter was holding a gun and were taking aim at him.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted in panic.

Derek chanced a quick glance and he swore. "Brace yourself." He said to Stiles. The gun was fired behind them a couple of times and Stiles waited with baited breath for the pain to seize through his body but it didn't. He opened his eyes to see that they were still moving, Derek was okay too.

Derek suddenly yanked the motorbike to the left sharply and Stiles let out a little yelp of surprise. Stiles could tell that Derek was breathing fast too but he was more composed than Stiles was.

"Derek." Stiles said once again, as he looked over his shoulder to see the Hunters getting even closer - they were still hot on their trail. One took another aim at them and it hit their wheel. The bike swirled around and skidded across the ground, sparks emerged into the air and the skin on both Derek and Stiles' leg ripped off as the bike pressed them down into the forested ground. Stiles screamed out in pain until they came to a halt; the bike pinning them down.

* * *

In a darkened room Allison struggled against the bonds in which held her to the chair. Chris was quiet and unmoving. Suddenly, the door was opened and Kate came in. She looked at her brother and niece and appeared almost disgusted. She sighed.

"Do you realise what you have done?" She asked.

Chris pulled in a sharp breath, "what we have done?" He asked incredulously, "how about you tell me all about what you have done! All the secrets you have been keeping from me!" He yelled out.

Kate didn't seemed fazed at all: "They were only kept a secret because dad knew that you would try and stop us, Chris. You stick to the old ways. It gets us no-where, we have to move forwards. We cannot show mercy on these Werewolves. All of them must go." Kate shrugged, looking at her fingernails.

"In the Hale house, the one **you **burnt. There were humans in there!" Chris snarled out.

Kate turned to look at him coldly, "So some sacrifices have to be made. It had to be done. The Hale family were becoming too powerful, too influential. We knew that we had to do something and fast - and so I found a way in." Kate dismissed the subject.

"How can you say that?" Allison said in quiet despair. Kate turned to her niece.

"Such a shame, I had high hopes for you. You could have been such a great Hunter." Kate sighed as though it truly pained her.

"I'll never be like you!" Allison said with determination. Kate chuckled, "I had a feeling you were going to say that pet. Ah."

"You've lost the way." Chris said sadly. This was not the sister he used to know. In fact he didn't know her anymore. Kate snapped out pushing a table that sat in the middle of the room over in anger.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you go on about the 'way'. It's gone Chris. They are monsters and you are letting them get away! You helped them escape! Derek Hale was our number one catch, our prize, eight years we had him! And he wasn't fighting back, it was glorious." Kate shouted. Allison flinched but Chris stayed as cold as stone, never moving.

"You say that every Werewolf needs to die and yet you kept Derek alive and tormented him. I didn't use to care. I thought that he deserved to be locked up too. That's when I found out what really happened, what you did behind my back. What everyone did. I don't regret my actions. I'm just horrified that you don't regret yours. You keep Werewolves as pets Kate, it's sick." Chris said with ice.

Kate was breathing fast now, "What's done is done, brother. I don't regret what I did. And Werewolves they come in handy sometimes, but they will all be killed."

"Including Xavier?" Allison asked.

Kate looked at her. "Of course." She said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Allison raised her eyebrows, she had always been suspicious. "He's the only Werewolf you have given land to, have compromised with. Sure the other Hunter's do it. But you never do, you're all about the kill. So, it makes one wonder, don't you think? We're all human, we all get feelings for someone we don't always plan to have feelings for." Allison smiled slightly at her aunt. Kate was frozen in place.

Then Kate said with venom: "We will find Derek and the boy. And when we do, well use your imagination." Kate spat and with that she stormed out of the room, her heels fuelled with anger. She slammed the door shut until Chris and Allison were both in the darkness once more.

Chris started to chuckle, "That's my girl." He said.

Allison laughed along: "She's a hypocrite. And she's human." Allison replied.

"How are we going to get out of here, though?" She asked.

"You remember Hunter training?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Allison replied.

"What was the first lesson I ever taught you?"

"You tied me to a chair and waited to see how long it would take me to get out." Allison replied smiling.

"Exactly."

* * *

Derek pushed the motorbike off both of their bodies with his wolf's strength. He pulled Stiles' arm around his neck and pulled the boy up.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked panicking. They could see the Hunters approaching. He looked up at Derek and could see his pupil constrict as his mind raced through scenarios, the white flecks morphing around the irises, like fish whirling gracefully in the deep depths of the ocean. Derek was thinking but he too didn't know what to do. Derek looked at Stiles his pupils coming back to life, dilating out: "I'm not quite sure." He admitted, "all we can do is try and run."

And so that is what they tried to do. It was hard as Stiles' leg was injured badly. Derek's was healing but Stiles' couldn't.

They ran out of the tree line to find that they came to a dead end, a cliff looming above a river.

"Shit." Derek cursed.

"Give the boy to me." That slithering voice taunted out. Derek gripped Stiles tighter.

"No," He spoke out firmly.

Xavier chuckled as he came into view. "Ah, there's really no point in trying to fight anymore." He sniggered.

"The answers still no." Derek snarled, his ocean eyes washing into a glowing storm of electric blue.

Xavier clucked his tongue and if possible looked disappointed by Derek's answer. Soon a blood thirsty look locked within his eyes and a humorous glint revolved sickly around his features. He looked as though he relished this.

"Hunters." He called out. Numerous came out with guns and crossbows.

Xavier then looked directly at Stiles, "You come to me and I won't kill your wolf." Xavier smiled and stepped closer.

"Get away from us!" Derek shouted.

"Ha, you have nowhere to go." Xavier said smugly.

"Then I'll just have to fight my way out." Derek roared and sprung forwards, Stiles stumbled slightly and watched as the two wolves fought once again.

Derek was already injured and it was an unfair fight as the Hunters all came in and started to gang up on Derek, there was no way that he could win.  
Xavier managed to pull away and ran over to Stiles grabbing the boy.

Derek looked over, all the anger coiling around his chest.

"Get off him."

"He's mine to do with as I wish." Xavier laughed.

"I said. Get. Off. Him."

Xavier shrugged. "As you wish."

He knocked Stiles off the side of the cliff. Derek screamed out and tried to make it to the edge to grab Stiles. But he was too late.

Stiles kept falling, it was like time had slowed down and his stomach flipped as the distance between the river and him was getting shorter. "NO!" Derek screamed. Stiles hit the water brutally; all the water gushing down his throat and whipped his eyes. Stiles started to choked and it seemed as though he was never going to make it. It was so terribly cold and numbing. Water collapsed into his lungs, filling them up. It was like someone had drowned Stiles in a thousand needles and they were scrapping the insides of him, ripping and tearing at his throat. Panic made Stiles' arms and legs frantically spasm. Stiles couldn't help but think he was going to die as he hit the bottom. He could imagine the scene now, like he was outside of his own body and watched as the sunlight glinted off the surface of such a chilling tragedy. And Stiles wasn't sure how long or even how far the fast current had taken him.

But then a hand reached out, soft around Stiles' wrist.

**A/N: I managed to do another chapter after all! =D and now I have a two week holiday where I can focus on the story! Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but ah well =P I'll do a bit more next time. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter anyhow =).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Show no mercy. **

It didn't take long for Chris and Allison to get themselves free. They chucked the ropes aside and obtained their weapons.

"What are we going to do?" Allison asked her dad who had been very quiet.

He looked at her: "We're going to get out of here. We're going to go to the cabin first and if Derek and Stiles are still there, then we'll make a plan of what to do from there." Chris replied.

"But what if they're not there?" Allison questioned.

"Then we try to track them, see where they have gone. If we can't find them then our best bet is with the Sheriff. We'll go to him. We need to anyway." He answered.

Allison nodded, "and what about Kate and Gerard? The other Hunters."

"We show no mercy." Was all Chris replied.

Allison looked at her dad worried, she knew that this was brutal on him. She moved forwards and grasped his hand. "It'll be okay." She reassured. Chris looked at his daughter and a smile greeted his lips for the first time.

"I know. Let's get going. We've got a lot of work to do. I have a plan." Chris said gaining a glint in his eyes. Allison raised her eyebrows.

"Follow me." Chris instructed. And so Allison did.

Chris knew that there wouldn't be many Hunters at base, they would be focusing on getting Derek and Stiles but Chris wasn't a fool, he knew that Kate wasn't stupid, she would predict that they would try to escape. But what Chris had planned Kate wouldn't be able to predict.

As they came down around a corner there were a few Hunters up ahead. Allison chucked a knife into the wall beside them. There chatter stopped as all four Hunters looked at the knife; all a sudden they were on alert poising their guns and weapons.

Chris looked at Allison and nodded. He then produced a smoke grenade. Chris aimed and when he was satisfied he chucked it. It landed lightly and released its smoke. By now Allison had already started to make her way down, she twisted her dagger in her hand ready to attack. She moved closer and closer to the smoke and to the frenzy in which it concealed.

Allison ran forwards lifting her arm with the dagger held high, a young man's face contorted with fear and alarm presented itself in front of her through the smoke - she felt slight pity for him. He was only doing what he was told to do but Allison had no choice. She wouldn't let Stiles get hurt, something about him made her want to protect him, she felt like an overprotective mother. She had to give the Hunter some credit as his reflexes were in check; he too made ready to attack but Allison was better. She managed to grab his arm that swung at her; her left hand grasping his wrist, her knife finding it's mark into his shoulder. The Hunter screamed out as Allison twisted the knife and locked his arm in place bending his wrist, breaking it. The man fell to his knee - Allison pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and hit the hilt of the handle around his forehead. The smoke was still twirling around but it didn't faze Allison and next to her, her dad emerged through the veil of smoke knocking a Hunter unconscious on his way. They scanned the area as much as they could. They knew that there were two other Hunters left to go. One screamed out as he jumped through the smoke at them. Chris pulled out his tranquilizer gun and shot it at the Hunter right in the neck. Confusion locked itself upon his face as he reached up to his neck, not really comprehending the fuzzy haze that ran through his blood to his head. He fell down, his face hitting the floor.

Chris had another grenade in his hand, he aimed above and chucked, and after a moments breath there was a clink and a huge intense wave of heat that forked out as a spark shock. The light was intense, the Hunter was surprised and covered his eyes; he recoiled backwards distracted. Chris ran forwards and knocked the Hunter and gained power over him. He punched him in the face; the Hunter's back cracked against the wall and he grunted out in pain. The Hunter pushed against Chris who stumbled slightly. He managed to escape and started to run through the clearing of the fog. Allison started to chase after him. She wasn't about to let him escape after how much had happened. She reached him and tackled his back. They both went face first into the ground, her chin bounced back off his shoulder blade, cracking her neck uncomfortably but it didn't hinder her. He started to wiggle underneath her but Allison managed to sit upright and anchor him under her legs. His legs bashed this way and that, kicking her with the small heels on his boots into the lower half of her back. She managed to pull her knife back out and hit his head with the handle, hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to kill him.

Allison stood up and looked back at her dad who nodded at her. They moved forwards again, stopping sometimes when they thought they heard some more Hunters but continued on when there was nothing. Soon enough they reached the destination Chris wanted to be at.

Chris cautiously opened the door to his father's office, there was no one there. Chris paused for a moment trying to figure if there were any alarms, any triggers or tripwires. After he was satisfied it was safe he moved in; Allison following in after, she stood by the door keeping guard.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Chris looked up amused and chuckled slightly: "Gerard keeps all the controls here for the house, the prison. What I am going to do is destroy it."

Allison raised her eyebrows: "Won't that release the Suppressers on all the Werewolves?" She questioned.

"Yes. That's exactly what we want."

"Is it? You're not doing this out of revenge, are you?" Allison cocked her head.

Chris looked up: "No, it's for a distraction - part of my plan. If all the Werewolves transform, which they will once the Suppressers are disarmed, they'll break out. Gerard and Kate will have no choice but to call all the Hunters back to get the situation under control. And okay, perhaps maybe half out of revenge." Chris replied.

"What if the Werewolves manage to hurt the public?" Allison asked.

"There are Screeches' placed all around the woods. I planted them a long time ago in case a huge breakout happened. I will activate them so the Wolves will be rendered into this area only - they won't be able to handle the high pitched sounds. It'll be messy though for the Hunters to try and contain the situation but that's what we need. Don't worry, Allison, I have thought this through." Chris reassured. Allison narrowed her gaze but seemed satisfied with her dad's reasons. She nodded.

Chris brought out a gun and started to shoot the control panel that he had revealed from underneath the table top. The machine and buttons started to sizzle and explode. Chris pulled the table top back down.

"It's done. Now let's get out here." Chris said.

As they were about to make an exit through the hidden panel door that only the Argent family knew was hidden in the office, Allison was pulled around by a sharp force.

Before she could register what was happening a woman Hunter pushed her against the table and brought a knife down; Allison reacted fast and slipped her head one way, just about missing her eye. The knife came to embed itself into the wood of the table. There was such a brutal force behind it that the knife got stuck in the wood. Allison took the opportunity wrapping her legs around the woman's waist, she twisted her waist with momentum; the woman stumbled to the side from the force and Allison twirled around off the table kicking the back of the woman's legs. The woman then turned around on the floor pulling a gun out and aimed it at Allison's head. Allison cursed out loud and stayed still not daring to move.

Out of nowhere Chris kicked the hand of the Hunter, the gun went flying across the floor. The woman rolled over in pain holding her wrist in which had broken from the blow. She managed to get to her knees but Chris hit her around the head.

"Go on, I've got your back." He said to Allison, who looked at him with a confliction to leave me and to go.

"Go now!" Chris said louder. "I'll be right behind you." He promised. Allison ran through the hidden doorway, looking over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of her dad pulling someone into a headlock and then with the handle of his revolver clipped them in the forehead.

Allison felt as though her face was on fire, she felt blood swirling into her mouth. She carried on running until she came out into the woods. She was panting, it pained her that she had to leave her dad behind but there was nothing that she could do. She knew that her dad would want her to find Derek and Stiles without stopping. And so that was what she did, heading to the cabin.

To Allison's horror there were Hunter's everywhere. She didn't let this hinder her though, she tucked herself behind trees and waited. Occasionally she dared to move and knock them unconscious; she then pulled them to the best of her ability into bushes.

She finally made it to the cabin, the patrols around it were heavier. Stiles and Derek were defiantly not here she concluded; or so she hoped that they had not been captured. Otherwise, leaving her dad behind would have been for nothing.

Then she heard a voice that made her blood boil: "Are you stupid?" Kate's voice rang out. Allison looked around the tree she was hiding behind to see that Kate was having an argument with a Hunter. She felt sorry for them.

"We're sorry." They apologized.

"Sorry. Sorry is not going to get them back here now is it. They escaped." Kate said with anger.

"Yes," the Hunter moved away slightly, scared that Kate would lash out: "Xavier and some Hunters went after them a while ago."

Kate sighed clearly irritated: "And how long ago was that?"

"Not so long ago." They hesitated.

"And where did they go?"

"Last update we had claimed they were at the cliff side, ma'am."

That's all Allison needed to know. She ran through the trees, concealing herself into the shadows. She needed to get there to help Derek and Stiles.

Once she arrived there she could hear two people fighting - the growls were venomous; Allison knew it must be Derek. She came into the clearing and saw dead bodies everywhere. She looked down the line to see every Hunter had been killed. Most likely caught up in the fight between the two wolves. She was shocked and horrified by the brutality of the dead bodies. They were all ripped to bits; one Hunter's torso covered in blood, one arm gone. The next had slashes all across her face, blood oozing out through the bones of where her nose had once been. The rest of them were all the same, blood, cuts, joints of jaws broken and dislocated: most likely from the brute force of the Werewolves strength.

Allison pulled her mind off the bodies and focused on the fight; she couldn't see Stiles and this concerned her. Derek was merciless, Xavier just about standing his own ground. Allison took the advantage of her unknown appearance. She pulled out her knife once more and chucked it with precision, it hit Xavier in the back. Allison smiled; she had laced some Mountain Ash along that blade. Xavier screamed out, his eyes widening. Derek slashed his claws across Xavier's chest who made a retreat into the tree line.

Derek went to chase after him but Allison stopped him. He looked injured and tired, she knew it would be best to recover.

"Where's Stiles?" She asked, gazing at Derek questioningly.

Derek looked at her pained, all sorts of emotions twirled within the storm of his eyes. They jumped back and forth between glowing with anger, to wallowing back to their ocean of pain.

"He...Xavier...Xavier pushed him off the cliff. I-I don't know where he's gone. If he's alive." Derek fell to his knees. The reality of what happened catching up to him. His wolf howled out in pain. He finally knew why he felt such a connection with Stiles; even though they were practically strangers: his wolf moaned out one thing - mate.

Derek realised Stiles was his mate. He wanted to laugh out - he had lost his mate.

"Derek." Allison said quietly, she didn't know what to do.

"We need to get moving. We'll find him. My dad - I...I had to leave him behind." Allison swallowed, to an extent she knew how Derek felt. But never really truly could know.

Derek looked up at Allison: "Sorry." He muttered.

She reached out hesitantly and placed her hand onto his shoulder, she knew Derek had every reason to hate her and her family.

"My dad had a plan to fall back on if we couldn't find you or Stiles. He wanted to go to Stiles' dad. The Sheriff. Now that, for now, is what we are going to do and we will find them both but for now, we need to go to the Sheriff. Explain everything to him the best we can and get his help. That's where we need to go." She said gently. Derek stood up and nodded.

"We'll find them both." He finalized and so they both started to plan out how to get to the Sheriff.

* * *

Stiles was aware of a person carrying him, or trying to. He couldn't help them, nor could he escape if they were a threat. He was too weak, too damaged from the fall. And so this person took him to a house. A small house, it was warm inside; with a fire roaring, blazing the petite room to life.

They placed Stiles down onto a sofa and pulled a blanket over his body.

"Shh. You're safe now." A voice rang out like a bell.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked, grasping his head.

"I found you at the edge of the river. I pulled you out. I don't know what happened but you're lucky to be alive." They replied. "Here." They added bringing a cup of water to his mouth. Stiles happily took the drink.

"Where am I?" He asked next.

"You're at my house. Don't worry I'll look after you until you're better." The voice replied.

"Who, who are you?" Stiles questioned as his vision started to un-blur. A woman came forwards, her black hair reaching below her shoulders. The fire lighting it up. Her eyes scanned Stiles', the light blue of her eyes reflecting like a pool of water. She smiled.

"I'm Laura. Laura Hale."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! =D. **

**Just a quick note: I have been helping out a film director named Andy Dodd with his new film, 'The Apostate' with my friend and we're trying to promote the film. So if you like a good, gory horror then I recommend that you go and check it out! =D**

**Here is the link: ** /at/theApostate/x/7089735 **- ****#areyouclean**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Pure Wolf. **

Allison and Derek had hatched out a plan. They were going to get to the Sheriff. It was defiantly decided that they would let nothing and no one get in the way. Allison had been persistent that there would be no killing unless absolutely necessary; only knocking any Hunters and even Werewolves unconscious. They planned on high jacking a patrol car. That way they would be able to get into the town faster and more efficiently than walking all through the woods. Taking the path to the road to get there was their best option.

"My dad disarmed all the Suppressers so there might not be so many Hunters about right now." Allison said.

Derek nodded; they were both really tired but they both would not stop until they got back the one they loved. It was something that they both had in common. Derek had to remind himself that Allison was not Kate. Nothing like her. That Allison wasn't even there when his house had been set on fire. He couldn't hold a grudge against her for what her family had done. When they started to move through the trees on the lookout for a patrol car Derek tensed up. He knew that he shouldn't think bad thoughts but he couldn't help but think of Stiles. Where was he? Was he even okay? Was he dead? Derek shivered at that question, it pained him. And Derek was going to the Sheriff - he was the one who would have to explain about what he was, he would have to explain what had happened to his son; he would have to tell the Sheriff how he wasn't strong enough to protect Stiles. Derek was dreading it. But in his heart he knew that Stiles was alive and he was going to find him.

Then the sound of an engine pricked the air. Derek stopped and looked at Allison who nodded at him. She would be the bait and Derek would hide away, when they were distracted he would attack them. Derek started to breathe slowly, peacefully, preparing his wolf.

Allison walked out, looking as though she was hurt. Derek had allowed her to cut his hand and smear the blood over her. As she stumbled towards the moving patrol car it stopped. Six Hunters were inside; Allison could see this and yet she was calm. She let out a yelp and called out, "help!"  
One of the Hunters jumped out of the jeep and walked over to her.

"Your Allison Argent. Kate has a warrant out for you." He said cautiously.

Allison started to weep: "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, "I was wrong! Please, take me back. I want to talk to my aunt. That Werewolf, Derek, she was right. I shouldn't have trusted him. He attacked me." Allison continued the tears. The Hunter lowered his weapon and scanned the blood that covered her.

"Come this way." He said looking concerned. Allison concealed her smile.

"Thank you." She answered. As the Hunter turned to go Allison made ready to use him as a hostage, as leverage against the others in the jeep. But then a Hunter stepped out, he stormed forwards past the man right over to Allison. She didn't have enough time to react as he grabbed her neck with his hand and pulled her around into his arms, locking her there.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" The first Hunter questioned him.

"You seriously believe her?" Marcus asked scoffing, "Kate said that she was smart." Marcus sneered. The first Hunter looked at her unsure but then he nodded.

"Okay, but there's no need to be ruff. Let her go, we have her now anyway."

"Darius, why on earth do you think she wanted us to take her into the jeep?" He questioned.

Darius shook his head, "I don't know."

"Exactly and neither do I. We're not going to do what she wants us to do. And last time we heard she was helping a Werewolf." Marcus sneered. Darius looked as though he didn't know what to do. Marcus pulled out a gun and held it to Allison's head. "Move now." He ordered and so Allison had no choice but to comply. As Marcus called to the other Hunters no one came.

"Darius, go and check what's wrong with them all." Marcus spat out.

Darius moved to look and then froze. "They're gone." He said.

"What?" Marcus asked and pushed Allison forwards to have a look himself. And sure enough the other four Hunters were not in their seats; yet they were piled off to the side. Not dead but unconscious. Allison was thankful for that. And then they all looked over to where a growl came from, snaring coldly. There was a huge black wolf. Derek hadn't just transformed half into a wolf, he was one. When Marcus aimed the gun at Derek his head flew up, pointing to the clouds storming the sky. He raised his lips and growled at the Hunters, dark and dangerously. Derek had had enough of these Hunters, of these people - his overwhelming anger had triggered the pure transformation, the need and desire to get to his mate fuelled his every move. Then Derek let out a loud, piercing howl that came through his muzzle. The howl so threatening that Darius jumped away behind Marcus, who Allison even felt pull back himself. The great wolf's snarled crackled, his hair pricking up standing straight on his back. Derek jumped forwards from off his hind legs; Marcus chucked Allison at him hoping that it would save him but Derek curled his body around Allison's softening the blow and carefully unpeeling himself from her, leaving Allison safely on the ground. Derek showed no mercy as he jumped forwards once again. His sharp teeth clasping around Marcus's wrist. Marcus screamed out as he tried to escape Derek's hold. Darius fell against the jeep in shock. He was shaking. Allison realised he was terrified.

"Get off me!" Marcus screamed. He then pulled something out of his pocket. Allison realised that it was a bomb.

"Derek!" Allison shouted out in warning.

Derek snarled and managed to jumped away. Allison turned to brace herself. Marcus pulled the latch and chucked the bomb. Allison closed her eyes waiting. Then all a sudden, she felt a force press down on her. It was Derek who had curled around her body to protect her. Then a fireball of light consumed out in all directions, shrapnel flew past them sharply. Derek curled over Allison more pinning her to the floor. The ground underneath them rumbled and gave out a strange illusion that the mud of the path was moving like waves in a wild sea. If felt as though an eternity flew by but then it was over. Derek rolled out of his embrace and transformed back into a human on his back. Only some of his clothes clung to him, just about covering his body.

They both checked to see if they were okay. Luckily Allison wasn't hurt at all. Derek had already started to heal and he managed to sit up, blood dominating his back, some of it still seeped out of his cuts.

"You okay?" Derek asked. Allison nodded, she would have to be. "You?" She asked.

"Yes," was all Derek replied. They turned to see that Marcus was holding his wrist, the one that Derek had locked his jaw into, it was bleeding heavily and had pieces of muscle and flesh dangling from it. Marcus then yanked Darius along with him into the trees and they both started to run.

"We'll just have to leave them, we've got the jeep now." Allison said. Derek didn't look too happy but he nodded. They climbed into the jeep and Allison started to drive.

They were thankful that they got to Beacon Hills without any more problems but they knew it wasn't over.

Pulling up at the Police station Allison got out and walked inside, Derek stayed behind as he still needed to heal, they didn't want to look suspicious. She requested to see the Sheriff claiming that it was urgent. John came hurrying through. He looked so tired, like the whole wide world was on his shoulders.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

Allison nodded, "Yes. It's about your son, Stiles."

* * *

Stiles blinked a couple times, the name resounding around his head. Laura Hale. There was only one other Hale Stiles knew and that was Derek. She did look like him, the eyes, the hair. But her face was softer than Derek's. Stiles had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. Her face illuminated by the fire giving it a homely, friendly appearance; the heat of the room washing her cheeks to the colour of rose petals. She gazed at Stiles waiting for him to give his name, to say something. Stiles was still slightly shocked, he thought that all of Derek's family had died in the fire. But here was Laura Hale with fire's light dazzling into her pale watery blue eyes - eyes of a ghost. Stiles thought.

He finally found his voice: "I'm Stiles." He offered her his hand. She took it gladly, smiling, her lips gaining the strangest curl to them, folding into a cheeky mystery that only she knew the amusement to.

"It's lovely to meet you, Stiles. You can stay here as long as you like." Laura reassured. Stiles nodded.

"Thank you." He replied still uncertain as to whether he was dreaming or not. He shook his head: "Did you say Hale?" He asked, he had to make sure.

Laura looked at him curiously, "yes." She replied and cocked her head. "Why?" She questioned.

"I, I know a Hale." Stiles said carefully. Laura's eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked her voice trailing thinner.

"Derek. I've met Derek." Stiles said.

"Derek's alive?" Laura asked in amazement, her voice cracking.

"Yes," Stiles replied delicately.

"When, where? How?" Laura grasped Stiles' hand desperately.

"I was captured by the Argents, I was chucked into a prison cell. Derek was next to me and we became friends. He helped me through the few days that I had been there. Then Chris and Allison Argent helped us both escape. We went on the run but we got separated." Stiles rambled. Laura shook her head.

"Okay." She said, "start from the beginning."

And so Stiles told Laura everything. The happiness in her eyes seeped out slowly like a broken fountain, worn out, in need of help. The sparkle in her eyes washed over to a cold steel blue.

"Don't worry Stiles, we're going to get him back. And we'll help Chris and Allison too." Laura nodded standing up.

"But isn't it dangerous to just jump in, they have Werewolves working for them, I don't even know what happened with Derek and Xavier after he pushed me off the cliff." Stiles said worrying. Laura looked at him smiling.

"We'll be alright." She promised, "We'll set out in the morning when you have had rest. I'll go and get you some more water." Laura said, she patted Stiles' hand and moved into the kitchen, disappearing from view. Tears found their way down her cheeks, her brother was alive. He was alive; all this time she had been looking for him and now she would be able to get him back.

Stiles pulled the blankets over him cringing from how much his body ached. He would need to get all the sleep he could. But then the front door opened. Stiles sat up immediately and looked over. A man came through, almost as if he was half sneaking, half walking.

When the man looked over and saw Stiles, his eyes instantly turned an ice blue. He extended his fangs and leaped on Stiles pushing him down. Stiles screamed out.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded, almost spitting.

"Please, let go!" Stiles shouted out.

"I asked who are you?" He brought Stiles' face closer to his.

When Stiles didn't answer out of fear it looked as though the man would rip his throat out.

"Peter!" Laura shouted as she came running through. A roar pierced out of her lips and Peter cowered backwards off Stiles.

"Leave him alone, he's my friend. And he's told me that Derek is alive!" Laura snapped.

Peter looked at Laura his expression one of rage - he hated it that she could have power over him like that. But he was intrigued by the news. "Derek's alive?" He questioned, his mind already at work, all the possibilities that he could use to his advantage.

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it. Come, we'll talk elsewhere. Stiles need to rest." Laura said softly. She then turned to Stiles: "This is my uncle, Peter." She introduced. So there was another Hale alive Stiles thought amazed, if Derek were only with him. Stiles then nodded at him but Peter kept a cold expression in place, almost as if he was sneering. He stormed off into another room. Laura rolled her eyes and went to follow after. Then Stiles asked: "How did you do that? With Peter I mean, to get him to stop so easily?"

Laura looked over her shoulder at Stiles and smiled: "Because," she said. "I'm the Alpha."

And with that she stepped through the door and closed it, the red of her glowing eyes ignited burning all the blue away.

**A/N: Hope all you lovelies enjoyed the chapter =). The next chapter will be about Chris and what's happening to him and also it will continue on with Allison and Derek. I'll try and do the next chapter tomorrow but I will be out all day so I don't know if I'll be able to, but I will try of course =). But it'll defiantly be up by Monday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Let Me Help You. **

Allison watched as the Sheriff's face turned pale, she thought that he would crumble there and then.

"My son." He said slowly, he blinked a couple times as tears came to his eyes.

"Yes, Sheriff Stilinski. I've come here to tell you something about Stiles. Would you like to go somewhere more private where we can talk?" Allison asked softly. At the same time she needed things to hurry along - the longer they were here then the more at risk Stiles and her father was. But Allison could see that the Sheriff was in a delicate state.

He nodded, "yes, come through this way to my office." He said and turned slowly. Allison followed behind until finally they got there.

The Sheriff shut the door behind him and gestured for Allison to sit down; so she did. The Sheriff went behind his desk and too sat down. He gazed at Allison, searching her face as though he would expect to find some sort of lost treasure in the creases of her skin. That he would find his son there. He didn't.

He opened his mouth first, unsure of what to say. He didn't know whether this was real. It had almost been a week now and Stiles was still missing. The Sheriff had been devastated. At first, on that day Stiles didn't come home, he wasn't alarmed that Stiles wasn't back at half seven, in fact he was expecting that. He knew how his son could get distracted. So he had waited patiently thinking that his son would be just fifteen minutes or more. He would give him a little telling off for being late and then they would laugh about it. They would start up their late tea, chucking food at one another as they went along and most likely messing around too much rather than cooking. After, they would have sat down at the table - something they used to hate to do so much when Claudia had been around, she had always complained to the boys that they should sit around at the table for tea but at the time they took advantage of that and never did. But as soon as Claudia had died it was something that they always did. No matter what. Even if one of them was out, or his dad was at work they would both try to meet up for tea and eat at the table. After fifteen minutes had gone, the Sheriff had started to worry, pacing about the house. He constantly went to the window to see if he could see a red hoodie come into view. However this didn't happen. It was like a nightmare come true for the Sheriff. Stiles never disobeyed him, he always came back when he was told to come home. The Sheriff could only assume the worst. But the question was: if Stiles was in danger, if someone had hurt him, what kind of monster could have done that?

The Sheriff looked up at Allison and suddenly he became alert, almost as if he just realised that this was real, that there was someone here that could tell him about his son. To tell him that everything was okay. That, perhaps even Stiles had decided to rebel against him. Though, the Sheriff didn't recognize this girl, how did she know Stiles?

"How can I help you?" The Sheriff asked trying to stay professional. What he really wanted to do was grab Allison by the shoulders and shake her until every last detail about his son was out of her. But he didn't, of course.

Allison swallowed for a second and then gathered her voice: "Mr. Stilinski, I'm Allison Argent. what I am going to tell you is going to be very hard to believe. And what I do tell you must remain in this room. You can't ever tell anyone. Do you understand?" She asked. Allison felt so horrible at the way she sounded. The Sheriff frowned as this terrifying sensation greeted his stomach; he did not like the sound of that at all. But he nodded anyway, anything just to get his son back.

"Okay." Allison said: "First off, I have to tell you about me for you to understand what has happened to Stiles." She hesitated. The Sheriff knew then, or guessed that Allison knew something, he just couldn't contain it:

"Where the hell is my son?!" The Sheriff burst out - this girl knew where he was, she knew what had happened to Stiles, his son!

Allison cringed a little, "please, Sheriff let me explain some things first and then I can tell you about Stiles." She tried to reason. The Sheriff stood up in anger then, he started to pace around the room unsure of how to act upon his feelings.

"Please," the Sheriff moved over to Allison: "just tell me where my son is." He pleaded. Allison gave him a sorrowful gaze and felt guilt wash through her.

"I don't actually know where he is. I did know. Now I don't." She replied carefully. The Sheriff pulled away from her, sorrow, anger coiling all through him in a single heartbeat. It was so overwhelming: He couldn't lose his son. He covered his face with his hands.

"Sheriff." Allison said softly. "I do need to tell you some things. Some things in which will help you understand what has happened." She tried again but this time the Sheriff was unresponsive and stayed in the spot he stood with his hands covering his face.

So Allison started to explain: "There is a world out there that you don't know about. It's one that you would hear only in stories but it's real. That is the world of the Supernatural, Sheriff. Including Werewolves." She stopped for a moment. The Sheriff was frozen in place.

"My family, well, it's going to sound strange but we hunt Werewolves. I used to. There are certain rules in which we have to follow. Our number one priority is to protect humans. That's a given. We only kill Werewolves if they are dangerous and we have legit reasons to. If they have killed an innocent then they are executed. But some Werewolves are actually good, they don't want to hurt people they want to help too. And so we let them live while keeping an eye on them. At first, my dad and I, we agreed to all the rules, they were just and fair. Unfortunately, the way we follow, others don't. That's my granddad and aunt. They went too far...they are the ones who took Stiles because he saw them kill a Werewolf, and they panicked. So they locked him up in a cell where the Hunter's headquarters are. Me and my dad thought they were going too far with things, they thought that he was some spy for the Werewolves, and because we knew what they were going to do with him we went against our family to save him, and the Werewolf that he made friends with. Derek. But things didn't go the way we thought they were going to go. Me and my dad were captured while Derek and Stiles had another Werewolf after them, a nasty one named Xavier, my aunts' pet. I'm not really too sure what happened but Xavier was hooked onto Stiles' scent, he found them. I escaped and stumbled upon Xavier and Derek fighting but I couldn't see Stiles. Derek said that Xavier pushed him off the cliff into the river. We've been trying to get to you for days but there were too many Hunters." Allison stopped. Still the Sheriff hadn't moved. Then he looked up and her, tears hot and fresh on his cheeks, each tear like shining crystals of pure sadness. He looked very angry.

"Are you playing some sick game with me?" He spat out, shaking with anger.

"No," Allison replied, "I said that this might be hard to believe-"

"How can you come in here and tell me that my son was taken by Hunters that kill Werewolves?!" He shouted out incredulously.

"Sir, I'm not lying-"

"Do you know how worried sick I have been. How I've almost fallen apart this past week? I've been out of my mind and I kept trying to tell myself that there was some logical explanation to why Stiles didn't come back. I even convinced myself that he ran away because he was still finding life tough. That maybe some of those bloody bullies were still bothering him somehow. Or that maybe I hadn't been doing a good enough job since I came off the drink. I kept telling myself he was disappointed in me and had some friend he knew down here that he was going to stay with just to clear his mind. Maybe he just wanted to...leave. I don't know something logical! And you..." The Sheriff broke out in a sharp rasp, "you come here and tell me that my boy." He wept, "has been pushed off a cliff by a god damn Werewolf! That your family kidnapped him!" The Sheriff started to move around again not knowing how to process all that he had heard.

"Please, you have to listen." Allison said, she needed to calm him.

"I have been listening!" The Sheriff shouted out, whipping around to face Allison, his face contorting into anger; he clenched his knuckles to the point that the skin riding over the knuckle bones looked as though they were going to split.

Allison stared at the Sheriff, she felt like crying herself for this man who loved his son so much.

"You just don't believe me." Allison stated bleakly.

The Sheriff looked at her with wide eyes, "Would you?" He asked, "if someone suddenly just came up to you and told you everything you just told me?"

Allison shrugged, "Stiles believed." She said quietly, "The way he was shown was diabolical but at least he faced it."

"This better not be a joke." The Sheriff's voice cracked, he was pained and shocked by Allison's brutal words.

"No, it's not." She reassured, "trust me. I'm with Derek, he's waiting in the jeep. He wants nothing more than to get your son back." Allison said.

"Is Derek the...Werewolf?"

"One of them." Allison replied.

"In the jeep?"

"Yes, he's waiting. We should get goi-"

But the Sheriff was already gone, he stormed out of the Police station and spotted the jeep. Running over to it he pulled the door open to see a startled Derek in the seat.

"Where the hell is my son?!" He shouted at him, "you were the last one to see him! I don't know if I believe all this Supernatural stuff but what I understand is you were the last one to be with Stiles." The Sheriff shouted out desperately. Derek didn't know what to do, this was what he had been dreading. He knew that it was all his fault. Allison came running and looked at Derek, mouthing a 'Sorry,' to him.

"I tried my hardest, believe me. We were running but there was another Werewolf." Derek started, he felt uncomfortable with the Sheriff's unwavering gaze locked onto him. "We were chased. Xavier had Stiles' scent, it's very strong. He found us and a fight broke out. There were too many Hunters'; Xavier got to Stiles, there was nothing that I could do. He pushed him off the cliff. We came here to find you. I want to help you find your son." Derek stopped.

The Sheriff covered his mouth: "I don't know what to do, Claudia." He whispered gently into his hand, as though the place in which Claudia's hand used to rest intimately could connect them still. "I can't do this. How can I believe you?" He said looking at Derek. "What if he's dead?"

Derek's heart exploded, it was something that he had been trying to tell himself not to think about but hearing it from Stiles' dad was another thing. So Derek said: "I am so sorry for the pain that you have been through, I am. But your son needs you to believe. He needs you to be strong so that we can find him, so we can get him back. I know that it's impossible for anyone to know how you feel right now, but trust me when I say: I'm going through the same thing. Have been through the same thing. My family," Derek swallowed, "They meant the world to me. My life was them. And every day you tell yourself that you'll all be okay, nothing can happen to them or to you. You are untouchable. Sure you see it happen to other people and you think, god how do they do it? Then you find that you are selfish, you don't care because it hasn't happened to you." Derek pulled in a breath, he would have to reveal his emotions, how he had felt for a long time over his family's death, he knew it would be the only way to connect to the Sheriff; to get him to listen and believe. He would have to show and admit to a stranger his vulnerability, but he would do it for Stiles not matter how uncomfortable he felt doing it: "Alright. I'm not from the world you live in, I'm from a world where danger is the only thing you know. I've been in that world my whole life, a long time. I've survived but the people I've known and loved have not. I've lost my entire family, sir. I don't know what you have been through but I know that you must have lost somebody you've loved at some point. Age, illness, accident. And I wish I could say you get used to people dying. I haven't. I don't want to. I want it to matter because I want to feel that pain. It's the only way I can still feel connected to them. I want my scars to stay, they never do, but I want them to cut deeply, to be gouged into me, because that pain is them. Scars heal but they make your flesh stronger. I have never let myself off for what happened to my family - I probably never will. My grief and pain is like a wrecked ship. It's like I'm drowning, with wreckage all around me. Everything that floats around is what I used to love and now it's all gone. All I can do is wait, maybe someone will come along. I want them to but at the same time I want to let myself drown. But when that someone does finally come around to save me, I know that I will never want to let go of them. Stiles is mine, he saved me; made me feel and think things I haven't allowed myself to think and feel for eight years. I don't want to go through all that again, sir. I don't want to be pushed under the water when I've found something worth surviving for. I don't want you to know what it's like to lose all of your family and to feel like it's all your fault. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices, sometimes we have to leave behind what we once knew, sometimes you have to chuck logic out of the window, even to the point that it makes you look absolutely insane. But we do it, for the ones we love." Derek drew in a breath, "Let me help you save your son."

The Sheriff was at a loss for words. He was touched and felt guilt and sorrow rip into him. He had been harsh on them both - all he wanted was his son back. He was still unsure about all the Supernatural stuff but he would try.

"Okay, Derek. Let's go find and save my son." The Sheriff nodded reaching out with his hand; Derek took it and they shook.

* * *

Chris had been held in a special prison cell. He sat in the corner contemplating over what he should do next; he could only pray that Allison had escaped and had found Derek and Stiles. Chris wasn't sure what his dad and sister planned to with him but he found himself thinking that he didn't want to find out. So a plan of escape was his only option. He heard loud roars vibrate into his prison cell and chuckled. They were still rounding up Werewolves. Most of them had been captured as they had been here too long and had become weak making them easy to catch but others were much harder to deal with. Then Chris's ears pricked; he could hear a huge clatter of noise coming towards the room in which he resided in. He could tell it was his sister.

The door flew open and sure enough it was Kate but she was not on her own, Xavier was with her. Chris rolled his eyes. Great. He thought, but he wasn't scared, he was better trained than both of them. But then the situation turned out to be something that Chris wasn't expecting.

"You are worthless." Kate spat and Xavier cringed, "I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't. One, you chuck the boy off the side of the cliff. Two, you get into a fight with a Werewolf that clearly is attached to the boy. Three, you let a Hunter sneak up on you and poison you! I can't even begin to express how angry I am. All those Hunters are dead too because of you! What were you thinking?" Kate continued to shout at Xavier.

"I'm sorry." He tried to plead.

"No, sorry isn't good enough. I gave you plenty of chances. I gave you land to stay on, I kept you out of a prison cell. Not anymore." And with that Kate chucked a still injured Xavier into the cell next to Chris's. She looked over to her brother coldly: "We'll deal with you shortly." Then Kate turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Chris looked over at Xavier with narrowed eyes - he thought that it served the wolf right. Xavier clutched the top of his shoulder and tried to reach down to sooth his back. Chris noticed that he looked really ill; that's when he knew that he had Mountain Ash in him, he would most likely die soon without a cure. Xavier caught Chris's eye: "I bet you're relishing this." Xavier weakly spoke.

Chris shrugged: "Can't say I'm complaining." He replied.

"It's okay, you can laugh at me it you want. We're both going to die soon anyway." Xavier glumly said.

"More like you're the one who is going to die." Chris corrected, "I plan not to."

Xavier snorted, "Your daughter's okay, you know. She got away with Derek." He said.

Chris became suspicious, "and why would you tell me this?" Chris questioned.

Xavier shrugged: "Even if you plan not to die, you still could. I thought that it would be nice for you to know that your daughter is safe before they kill you."

Chris narrowed his gaze once more. "Why should I believe you? You could just be doing what Kate's told you to do." Chris spat.

Xavier looked angered, "does it look like I'm bloody lying to you, that I'm working for her still?" He snapped out and gestured to his wound which was bleeding still. "The only reason that I'm not afraid to die, is because I know that my family is safe. It's been promised and confirmed." Xavier added in a huff. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"And who promised you that you're family will stay safe?" He asked.

"Kate did."

Chris laughed out sharply: "And you believe her!?" He asked in disbelief.

Xavier hesitated, "yes..."

"Well I wouldn't." Chris snorted, then he leant forwards peering right into Xavier's eyes: "You want to know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"Kate probably killed your family a long time ago." Chris declared. Xavier's eyes widened.

"What? No, she wouldn't have!"

"Yeah, you really think she would have let a Werewolf's family live? That she would protect them?"

"She said she would if I worked for her, if I did as she told me to."

"And look where that's got you." Chris mocked.

"She wouldn't have. She wouldn't do something like that." Xavier's voice trailed thin.

"Try telling that to Derek Hale." Chris replied and sat back.

He could see that Xavier was angry, very angry. Chris hadn't lied, she had already killed Xavier's family, some of them were Werewolves too.  
"I'm going to kill her." Xavier declared.

And that's exactly what Chris wanted to hear. Xavier was his way out.

* * *

In the morning everything seemed tense. Stiles didn't really know what to do and he wasn't even sure that he would be able to walk. But Laura had given him some special herbs and had mixed them into a drink for Stiles to have.

"This will make you heal faster and give you more strength. It'll wear off in a few hours but don't worry I have made some more to take with us." Laura reassured smiling at Stiles.

And so they had left the small wooden house that Laura had claimed her and Peter had built after the fire had happened. It was where they had been dwelling for the last eight years.

"How did you survive the fire?" Stiles had asked in curiosity. He felt slightly guilty as he didn't want to pry but Laura smiled at him. "I was actually out at the time, I was still in school in a club. When I arrived home you can guess what horror I came back to. There was nothing." Laura shuddered recalling the memory, " The house in front of me was just a smoulder of fire. The first thing that went through my mind was that my whole family is in there. They are all dead. The house was just a pile of rubble, ashes, and sizzling wood; burnt flesh. There was a putrid smell, I can still sometimes smell it still, you know. At the time when I looked at the house, I knew that all the people inside it were gone - I knew that. It took one fire and so many minutes to take away my whole life and I wasn't even the one dead. I then started to look for survivors, it seemed highly unlikely but I had to try, it was the only sane thought that I actually had at the time. Then I found Peter. It was a miracle; he was badly burnt and it took him years to recover but I looked after him. He's never been quite the same since. He's always so angry but then again so am I when I think about it. The only thing that has kept me going is the thought of finding Derek, I knew that he hadn't been in the house. And now I'm going to see him again." Laura's smiled widened with a strange sort of pain.

Stiles nodded, "I am so sorry." He swallowed, there were no words.

"It's okay, Stiles. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've given me hope." Laura reassured. She then stepped ahead to check that they were going in the right direction. She knew these woods better than anybody. They were going to Stiles' dad. They knew that was where Stiles had originally planned to go with Derek, Allison and Chris. They had to get there, it was their best bet.

Peter then came up to Stiles looking at him calculating. Stiles felt naked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's intriguing, you know." Peter started.

Stiles couldn't help but answer: "What is?"

Peter appeared amused and chuckled. "You seem to care for my nephew quite a lot considering that you haven't really known him long." He clucked his tongue.

"So." Stiles replied almost defensively.

"So, it's intriguing. You only get connection like that when...oh no I shouldn't say." Peter smiled mischievously.

"Shouldn't say what?" Stiles questioned, frowning.

"Oh no, I couldn't. That's for Derek to tell you. But," Peter stopped.

"But." Stiles gritted out.

"But I think that you should stay away from Derek." Peter advised.

"Why?" Stiles was confused, what was Peter playing at?

Peter grinned a huge grin. "I'm so glad you asked. You see, if you become any closer to Derek, just think of the consequences. The Hunter's would finally have a real new weakness to use against Derek, he would become their slave again. Now you wouldn't want that to be your fault, do you?" Peter questioned pouting his lip.

Stiles was frightened, "I don't want Derek to be hurt anymore." He replied.

Peter put his arm around Stiles' shoulders, "exactly. I know that it seems harsh of me to say this but I'm only trying to help. Just think, the Hunter's could use you as bait, to lure Derek to hurt him. No offense but you're only a human, what can you do?"

"I don't know." Stiles said panicking.

"Of course you do: you need to stay away from him. But you need to step up as well and negotiate with the Hunters." Peter said trying to hide his smirk.

"I do? Why?"

"Because you're human. The Hunter's will trust you more than a Werewolf. You could bargain with them not to hurt Derek. That way he wouldn't get hurt now would he." Peter planted the seed into Stiles' head.

Stiles nodded: "You're right."

"Of course." Peter smiled.

"But what could I negotiate with them?"

"I don't know but you're a smart boy, you'll figure something out." Peter chirped and left Stiles to walk on his own.

Peter smiled, already he was putting his plan in place. His next two targets: Derek and Laura.

**A/N: Whew, I finally finished this chapter! And I managed to do it today as well! =D I hope you all enjoyed it! =).**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been able to post up in the past few days but I have fallen quite poorly and had to go to the hospital, but I have managed to do this chapter and thought I would get it to you guys =) It might be another couple days until I can post again as I am still unwell but hopefully I will be sorted out soon by the doctors! **

**Chapter ten: No Matter What.**

Peter watched as Stiles walked ahead, he could see that there was a frown on his face; he knew that he was pondering over what he had said to him not so long ago and at this he smiled. He would need the boy to be his tool, to be a distraction, to be the strife that would be created between Derek and Laura. His one way to get power, to become the Alpha finally.

Peter walked up to Laura who was scanning the area and listening out for any potential threats.

Peter continued to watch Stiles and placed the pretence of concern on his face.

"I don't like it." Peter finally said after hovering around Laura long enough for her to notice his sighing.

Laura looked over her shoulder, "What don't you like?" She asked.

Peter smiled slightly: "I was just talking to Stiles while you went off ahead." He said.

Laura shrugged, "and?"

"And I don't like what he said." Peter replied.

"What did he say?" Laura raised her eyebrows; at this point she wasn't really interested, Peter knew this.

"It was about Derek." Peter said; he watched as Laura stopped for a moment but then continued to walk.

"So, what about Derek?" Laura asked like she didn't care but she did.

Peter did smile then, "You and I can both smell it. We can smell Derek through him, clearly Derek has attached himself to the boy - maybe by accident but it's defiantly augmented Stiles' scent with his. You can smell it a mile off. We both know what that means, don't we? Derek has chosen him to be his mate, or potential mate." Peter stopped. He could see that Laura sighed.

Laura turned around to face Peter: "Where are you going with this?" She demanded. "Yes I can smell it, I can smell Derek through him but who cares if Derek has potentially chosen Stiles as a mate. That's for them to discuss and decide together." Laura snapped out annoyed, she was protective of Derek even after all this time. Even after how long they had been separated.

Peter lifted his hands up: "Hey," he said as gently as he could. "Come on, we've stuck together for a long time; looked after one another. I care about Derek too. That is why I am concerned." Peter bit his lip.

"Just get it out." Laura said but more gently now.

"I was talking to Stiles about Derek and he was telling me how unsure he is about him."

"Unsure about him?" Laura asked confused.

"Yeah, when this is all over he just wants to forget everything that has happened, go back home. He said that he's grateful but wants to know how to keep Derek away from him after. I'm concerned because it could hurt Derek. He's been locked away, what? Eight years. Felt alone, been alone. And now that he has got out and could have a mate, Stiles is going to reject him. God knows what that will do to Derek, we haven't seen him, he might have changed but I know that this will hurt him." Peter replied and looked at Laura.

Laura looked concerned, "Stiles said that?"

"Yes." Peter lied, but Laura couldn't tell, he had mastered lying a long time ago.

"I don't understand. He seemed concerned for Derek. He wants to help him." Laura said.

"In repayment, yes. Understandable. But afterwards is another story." Peter said.

"How could he just say that?" She asked. "I'll go and talk to him." Laura added.

"No." Peter stepped forwards.

"No?"

"I said to Stiles that I wouldn't tell anyone of our conversation. If you go to him he will know. For now we'll keep it quiet. As you said it's between Derek and Stiles. I'm sure that he's just nervous." Peter waved it off. "Okay?" He asked her.

Laura didn't look too happy but in the end she nodded, "okay."

"Good." Peter smiled, "I just thought that I would tell you. I knew that you would be upset." Peter said hiding his chuckle.

"Thanks." Laura said dryly.

Stiles then came to their side and Laura looked at him almost disbelieving that he had said what Peter had told her.

"Is everything alright?" Stiles asked and looked around nervously. He felt as though something could happen at any moment. He had had this feeling for a while now.

Then both Peter and Laura heard it. They froze in place and Stiles watched them.

"Someone else is here." Laura commented, her eyes rippling to red.

Then there was a swoosh and a loud screech of a bomb that landed near them and they all recoiled to the ground as the explosion ripped out.

"Come on." Laura said to Stiles pulling him up. Stiles felt the overwhelming emotion to be with Derek - he wanted to be with him, he knew that he would always be safe with Derek.

Gun fire then became clear. Stiles couldn't see Peter, where he had gone but Laura continued to help Stiles along the way. It was painfully slow as they dodged and swirled past many of the bullets. Then another wiz came by and a heat so intense broke out through the air as a bomb hit to their left, Laura was closet and fell but Stiles managed to grab her from behind weaving his arms under her armpits and around her chest.

"Are you okay?" Stiles shouted as his ears had popped from the loud explosion. Laura nodded and grasped Stiles arm and pulled him along.

"Keep running as fast as you can. Peter and I will have your back." Laura said, Stiles nodded. He didn't like it that he had to leave them but he trusted Laura.

And so Stiles ran through the trees leaving Laura and Peter behind to fight.

What he didn't know was that Kate had been watching them, waiting. She had been very surprised to see that some of the Hale family had survived. It was interesting to say the least, she would have to capture them and kill them properly this time. But for now she just waited. Waited until she had the opportunity to get Stiles alone. And now she moved after the boy. Smiling darkly.

* * *

The Sheriff was the one who was driving the jeep. He looked over at Derek who was sitting with him in the front.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked both of them. For a moment silence was all that greeted them. None of them knew really what they were going to do. They hadn't really had time to plan anything. Then Allison perked up and perching in-between the seats.

"I know someone who could help us." She said.

"Yeah?" The Sheriff asked hopeful.

"Deaton. He's my dad's associate, sometimes he is called in to deal with the Supernatural stuff that we don't really understand, but his job is to protect Werewolves mostly. I think he may be able to help us. He knows the old ways." She replied.

"Deaton?" Derek asked, he recognized that name, he remembered hearing it off his Mother when he was younger; when his whole family was alive.

"I think I know him."

"Great," the Sheriff said, "Then we will ask for his help. Where can we find him?"

"If I remember correctly he's the Beacon Hills Vet." Allison said.

"The vet?" The Sheriff asked mildly amused.

"Yes. It allows him to work with animals and work with the Werewolves at the same time so he doesn't look suspicious." Allison shrugged.

"Then to the vet it is." The Sheriff concluded.

When they arrived at the vets they were slightly cautious as they didn't know what sort of reception they would get, or even if Deaton would be willing to help.

They moved inside, Derek moving more slowly behind, the Sheriff barging in.

The man behind the reception looked up at the Sheriff's sudden entrance and straightened his back; he recognized the Sheriff's badge.

"Sheriff," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a man named Deaton." The Sheriff replied.

The man raised his eyebrows, "I am Deaton, is there something I can help with? With a crime perhaps that has happened around this area?"

"I'm afraid not." The Sheriff sighed, "I don't know where to start." He looked at Allison who stepped forwards.

"Deaton." She greeted.

"Allison Argent." Deaton said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know what I'm going to say." Allison smiled sadly: "And I've brought a friend with me." She gestured to Derek who stepped forwards, "Deaton, this is Derek Hale." Allison introduced.

Deaton's eyes widened, "Hale." He said in slight shock. Deaton sadly thought that all the Hale's were killed. He had been very close to them all. In fact he remembered Derek as a little boy, when he was still learning how to control his wolf. Deaton smiled, "It's good to see you again, Derek. All grown."

Derek nodded tightly and Deaton's smiled faded, "I have a feeling that you have bought me bad news."

"Yes," Allison said, "It appears that a war is coming. My dad and I, we broke off from the Hunters. You know how Gerard and Kate have gone. They're not happy, they're after Derek but they are also after a boy named Stiles. The Sheriff's son." Allison said and gestured to John.

Deaton nodded, "You want my help?" He asked.

Allison smiled slightly: "If it puts you in an awkward position with my family then I understand but we would be truly grateful. I know that you are a good man."

"No, I will help you." Deaton confirmed, "what would you like me to do?"

"I want to find my son. We don't know where he is...the last he was seen was by Derek, then he was pushed off a cliff." The Sheriff said with pain.

"I'm sorry." Deaton said, "I'll have to think of a way I can concoct a spell perhaps to find him." Deaton started to think; the Sheriff's eyes widened at the word 'spell'. "Is there anything you can give me of Stiles that I could use?" Deaton asked, and then Allison remembered that she was still wearing his red hoodie.

"This is his." Allison said feeling hopeful.

Deaton nodded, "that could work." He said taking the hoodie.

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Derek suddenly spoke up. Allison and the Sheriff looked at him with curiosity.

"Of course." Deaton replied calmly.

Allison and the Sheriff left the room slowly until Deaton and Derek were alone.

"I think I can help you find Stiles." Derek said shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh?" Deaton questioned.

Derek sighed, "Stiles and I are connected. He doesn't know it yet."

"And I'm guessing neither does Allison and the Sheriff?"

"No, they don't know. I think Allison suspects. But I want to wait until all this is over but I may have chosen Stiles as my mate..." Derek felt slightly embarrassed. Deaton raised his eyebrows.

"And I think I may have already mixed our scents together." Derek rolled his eyes, "after we escaped the prison we went to this cabin and stayed in the same bed." Derek felt his cheeks redden: "And there I most likely mixed our scents." Derek looked at Deaton who seemed amused.

"Anyway, you'll be able to find Stiles through me." Derek got to the point he wanted to share.

"Ah, I could enhance the connection, you could see through his eyes, you could determine his location. You'll be able to see if he is still alive. Perhaps even telepathically talk to him." Deaton said. Derek nodded.

"Okay, Derek. Why don't you sit down, I'll start preparing the ingredients." Deaton informed and started to work away. Derek watched and felt his heat beat quicken as Deaton got closer to finishing the concoction.

Then Derek vowed to himself that he would find Stiles. No matter what.

* * *

Xavier was looking worse than he was the night before. The only reason that he was still alive was because there was only a small amount of Mountain Ash in him. It would kill him slowly. But it was Xavier's will to live that kept him going the most; it was so he could get revenge for his family that Kate had murdered.

Xavier shuffled forwards and looked through the bars at Chris.

"Can we make a deal?" He asked.

Chris shrugged, "It depends what kind of deal you are proposing."

"If you get me some more Mountain Ash to cure me and allow me to deal with Kate, then I will get you out of here. You can go find your daughter." Xavier replied.

Chris made it look as though he was thinking for a moment, though he had been waiting for ages for Xavier to ask him that.

"Okay. Deal. But you will have to watch my back while I get the Mountain Ash." Chris said.

Xavier nodded: "Of course."

Chris reached out with his hand and Xavier shook it. The deal was done. Chris was about to move away but then he stopped himself. He hadn't noticed before but Xavier looked like someone that he knew. He just couldn't quite place it. Xavier gazed at him questioningly; his blue eyes reflecting that of a lake.

Then that's when Chris realized who Xavier reminded him of. He looked like a Hale.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm happy to say that I am feeling better than I was before! =D I'll be able to focus on the story more now =). **

**Also just a quick note for this chapter: When Stiles' POV comes in, it's what's happening at the same time of Derek's POV that was just before it - it sounds confusing and I don't know how to really explain it, but hopefully you'll understand what I mean when you read the chapter. =). Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter eleven: ****The Ascension.**

"So, how is this going to work?" Derek asked Deaton as he held up the glass the vet had just passed him. He twirled it in between his fingers and gained a disgusted expression as he watched the mucky green liquid slide around, clinging to the glasses sides in clumps. Derek looked up at Deaton, unsure.

"All you have to do is drink it, **all **of it." Deaton stressed, "then you have to wait until you feel this pull. Trust me, you'll know when it is there. It'll be in your chest, your stomach, your arms, your legs, it'll be everywhere. Then you have to embrace your wolf. Your wolf will be able to guide you; it'll lock onto the pull, which is Stiles, he is your other half. Once your wolf has locked onto it, he will travel and finally come to Stiles where he will enter his body: you'll be able to see, hear, taste, smell, feel everything Stiles does. That's how you will be able to know if he is alive. You'll be able to find his location." Deaton assured.

Derek nodded a little sceptical, but hey he was a Werewolf, anything could be possible. Derek sighed as he placed the cool glass against his lips; tipping the glass forwards, the contents swirled into his mouth. The taste wasn't particularly nice but Derek didn't care about that, as long as he could find Stiles that's all that mattered.

Derek finally swallowed the remainder of the concoction and placed the glass down. For a moment he didn't feel anything and assumed that the spell hadn't work. But then, that's when he felt it. His wolf stirring, he couldn't control it. It convulsed within him, it's heart beat matching his own, until Derek couldn't tell one from the other. Then the pull came, it was sharp, powerful and demanding. Derek hadn't felt anything like it in his life - it scared him but at the same time thrilled him. His wolf latched his claws into the pull, howling and snarling, an overwhelming possessiveness shredding mercilessly throughout the whole of Derek's body; his wolf only wanted to do one thing: Find his mate.

Derek didn't know whether he was dreaming, or if what was happening was even real. He could see numerous houses all below him, he could see the whole of Beacon Hills. It was like his spirit had come out of his body and was soaring through the sky. Derek was then suddenly ripped into the forest, where he could hear numerous screams; shouts, like there were many people fighting all around him and yet they could not see him. His wolf continued to run along the pull and Derek felt it getting stronger and closer; he knew that he would find Stiles soon.

And that's when Derek saw him; his wolf crying out in joy. Then his joy was diminished when he saw Kate standing to Stiles' side with a crossbow pointing right at him. Derek's wolf snarled viciously and jumped into the pull of Stiles' body and in there he found complete and absolute power.

* * *

**(Stiles' POV)**

Stiles continued to run through the forest, never stopping. He never thought that this was where he would end up in his life at sixteen. Running through a forest from psycho Hunters and being protected by Werewolves! Werewolves! It still boggled Stiles' mind to think about it. He couldn't help but feel guilt settle in his heart - what this must be doing to his dad. What would it do to him? When Stiles' mother had died, his dad almost went over the edge, almost. And now that Stiles was seemingly missing, and perhaps even presumed dead that 'almost' wouldn't even be in the equation now. Stiles had to get home, not even for his own sake but for his dad's sake, he just couldn't do that to him. And then Stiles' thoughts wondered to Derek; again guilt greeted a hello to him. Did Derek think he was dead too? After everything he had done to get Stiles out of captive, it all seemed for nothing, just to have another wolf chuck Stiles off a cliff. If Derek had been pushed off a cliff Stiles didn't know what he would have done. In the small amount of a week that Stiles had known Derek, he had strangely become very attached to him. To the point that Derek came into every thought that he processed. Stiles didn't understand this: how could two, practically strangers, come to like and care for one another so easily? And okay, Stiles had to admit that he had never seen such a beautiful man in his whole life. Derek was breathtaking to Stiles and Stiles couldn't help but feel the need to help and protect the elder male. Even though Stiles knew that Derek didn't need it, that he couldn't even offer much protection, but it was still there; like a small fire melting all his doubts away. Derek was strong, stronger than Stiles. Everything that Derek had been through Stiles was amazed that he was still able to stand, to continue on with life. If Stiles had lost his whole family, well, he knows that he wouldn't have continued on and in such appalling conditions too. Stiles felt sorrow and admiration wash through him for this man he didn't really know.

While Stiles had been lost in his thoughts, he had automatically slowed down. Watching his every move was Kate. She knew that she had to wait until the time was right. When the boy was off guard, distracted. Now Kate could see that this was that moment. She brought the crossbow she had obtained up and aimed. She didn't want to kill the boy, oh no not yet. That would be too easy and no fun at all. She needed this boy to be her bait. She knew that if Derek found out that she had the boy he would come running - Kate was still unsure as to why Derek felt such a strong need to protect this boy but he did, so she would use that to her advantage. Though, she did have her suspicions: she heard stories off other much older Hunters, and even overheard other Werewolves talking in their cells about 'your other half', 'soul mates', 'heart mates'. Kate scoffed, why would Derek choose such a pathetic, measly kid to be his soul mate. Kate found herself shrugging, it didn't matter. As long as the boy could bring Derek to her, she didn't care. It wasn't her job to care.

Once again, Kate took aim with her crossbow. First, she wanted to mess around with the boy. So she moved her aim to the tree that was close to him and shot the bolt from the crossbow right into the trunk. There was a dull _'thwack'_ that resounded out as the bolt embedded itself. Kate saw the boy stop, he was frozen in place. At this Kate smiled. What should she do next? Kate contemplated her options. She could mess around with him some more, or she could shoot him just above the collar bone, where it was just tissue, no damage would be done to his main organs. It's just what she wanted, to hurt him but not kill him.

Stiles started to turn slowly and looked to the tree. There was a bolt sticking out of it. Stiles felt his heart beat quicken; he didn't know what to do, would he be able to run? Or would they be able to stop him even before he has a chance to lose them? Then Stiles heard some leaves shuffling, and forlorn twigs snapping from the right of him. Stiles chanced a look to see that a figure was emerging from the dancing shadows that seemed to love to dress the tree trunks in their wavering embrace. Then Stiles realised that it was Kate: he knew that he was in trouble.

"Little Red." Kate greeted, using the nickname she had given him.

Stiles held his chin up, trying to banish his fears. "What do you want?" Stiles asked, then suddenly he remembered what Peter had told him. How he could be a danger to Derek. Stiles swallowed, he didn't want that. He would have to negotiate with Kate.

Kate chuckled slightly, "oh you know I just came here to have a pleasant conversation." She replied dryly. "I think you know, kid." She added: "Now why don't we just make this easy, huh? No struggles, no pain. Nothing. All you have to do is come with me back to headquarters without any resistance and we'll be okay. As I've said before, we don't want to hurt you. You are a human, it's our job to protect you." Kate said and held out her hand for Stiles to take.

Stiles bit his lip. "But you want to hurt my friends." He said.

Kate let her hand drop back down to her side and lifted her crossbow up slightly with her other: "They're monsters, Little Red. You have no idea about the things that they have done. You haven't seen the things that I have seen. You may think that they are your friends and perhaps they are, but still they are beasts, they're unpredictable - you never know what they will do. They're untamed, and when the full moon comes along, I've never seen so much chaos and death. They cannot be trusted." Kate said emotionlessly.

"But they're still human." Stiles tried to persist, "they have emotions and family, how can you just take that from them? Some of them are good, you just don't give any of them a chance!"

"Chance?!" Kate replied in amazement, "you have no idea how many friends and family I have lost! All because we gave those monsters a chance and they made things perfectly clear to me." Kate stopped and gave Stiles a cold dead stare.

"But you work with some Werewolves, what about Xavier?" Stiles asked, he needed to find something to get Kate to listen to him.

Kate laughed, "Xavier is no longer of use to me. I've already taken care of him. They have their uses but you've got to know when the time is right to throw away such toys."

Stiles shook his head, this woman was crazy.

"Now, Little Red, time is ticking away. If you don't come with me willingly then I'll just have to make you." Kate sighed. She lifted her crossbow up and aimed at Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles didn't know what to do, he knew that he couldn't run now. It would be a sacrifice he would have to make to protect Derek. If Kate killed him at least they couldn't use him. Stiles then thought about his dad and sent a prayer out for someone to watch over him - for Derek to watch over him.

Just when Stiles thought that Kate was going to shoot, a feeling inside his heart, his chest, his stomach, his bones, his blood, everywhere within him came a powerful force. It was something that Stiles had never felt before. He then felt as though there was another presence within him and he heard a growl that coiled through him, making all his bones vibrate. Stiles opened his eyes to see that Kate was about to shoot the bolt. Then she gasped slightly as she caught sight of Stiles' eyes. They were glowing an electric blue. Kate had only seen these eyes on one person before:

"Derek." She whispered, baffled.

And then a terrifying boom broke out from all around Stiles. It was so powerful that it cracked the ground open all around him; the earth started to shake and Derek's wolf within Stiles howled out as magic so immense started to scorch Stiles' clothing, yet never burnt his flesh.

Kate braced herself as the forest around them exploded.

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

Derek was ripped out of Stiles' body just after the explosion happened. He was sweating and realised he had almost wolfed out.  
Deaton came over looking at Derek concerned: "Are you alright?" Deaton asked searching his face.

Derek nodded, "yes, I'm just...shocked." He replied.

Deaton looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"I found Stiles." Derek replied, he was over the moon about that part, "he's alive. But...when I went into his body, there was something there, already." He said.

"Something there already?" Deaton questioned.

"Yes, there was already some sort of power locked in him. I think...I think my wolf awakened it. It was like magic of some sort. I'm not too sure." Derek replied and rubbed his head. "All I know was that it was very powerful, that it felt as though it was a part of him."

Deaton went into thought, "there's only one thing that I can think of that fits to what you are saying."

"What is that?" Derek asked.

" A Thaumaturge."

"What the hell is that?" Derek questioned.

"A Thaumaturge is a person who has the potential to weave and control magic. Normally, this power is passed down through the family and it would be the parents job to teach the child how to summon and control these powers. When left untaught, the magic resides inside the body building up and up. If this is the case then the spark could be triggered by extreme stress, and often a near death experiences. Even another source of energy, or Supernatural powers can produce the trigger when inside the individuals body . It's called the 'Ascension.' Being a Thaumaturge allows the individual to conjure almost all magic; they can be very powerful. Their powers are called a Spark, and it is intangible, a part of a being's soul. A spark's link to the physical world is called what we know as the 'consciousness.' It's what makes them human if you like. Much like you, you're a Werewolf; a born one at that. But what keeps you human is your consciousness, it's the same for every Supernatural creature, except the odd one." Deaton stopped and looked at Derek. "Thaumaturge's only exist through magical bloodlines." He added.

Derek rubbed his head once more, "Do you think the Sheriff knows about this?"

"No," Deaton replied, "I think he was shocked to find out that Werewolves were real. I don't think that it's the Sheriff who has the magical bloodline. My best guess is that it's Stiles' mom."

"If only we could ask her." Derek muttered.

"Why can't we?"

"She's dead." The Sheriff's voice came stiffly from the door way. Both Deaton and Derek looked up surprised.

The Sheriff walked in, the room filling with tension: "Look, I don't care right now what my boy is. Or what this all means. I don't care about the possible lies I have been told." The Sheriff looked tired, "I just want him back now." He then looked at Derek: "You said you found him. Do you know how to get to him?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Good." The Sheriff hesitated and then looked back up at Derek, "After all this is over, I want to talk to you about my son...I...I heard what you said before. I may not know anything about the Supernatural world but I'm learning quickly, whatever this mate business is, I want to discuss it first before anyone jumps into anything, okay?"

Derek nodded, feeling uncomfortable but he would listen to the Sheriff.

"Right." The Sheriff cleared his throat. "We need to get to my son and fast." He said turning serious.

Then Allison stepped forwards, "What happens if we can't get to him in time? Now that this...power has been activated - will it be dangerous for him?" She asked.

"I don't know." Deaton admitted, "but if I were you I'd get to him fast, if the Hunters find out what he is, what he is capable of, then I don't know what they'll do to him."

And with that they didn't waste another minute, they headed to the jeep and pulled off; Derek giving the directions. No one wanted to say it, but they all knew if they didn't get to Stiles in time then they would kill him.

And if they kill him, Derek thought, he may as well be dead too.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Apologies for not updating recently; I have been sincerely very ill and I have just started to recover - so due to this I want to apologize for any mistakes as my head is all over the place - But I want to thank all you lovelies for being so patient! =) I have managed to do this chapter which I hope that you all enjoy! **

**Chapter twelve: Let's Go Home.**

Stiles had his eyes closed; he wasn't sure what just happened, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what just happened. There was this dull ache inside of Stiles' chest, he wasn't sure if it was pain or if it was a strange sort of pull, an urge. It made him feel strong.

And with that thought Stiles did open his eyes to be greeted by a scorched land. He was in fact standing in a crater, he looked up to see small embers fleck the air into a terrible brilliance of colours. He could smell trees burning, each piece of bark screaming out in its cackling demise. Stiles was confused, he had no idea what happened, surely he wasn't the one who did this? Was he? They were questions that Stiles couldn't get his head around.

So, Stiles started to climb out of the crater and pulled himself over the top and grunted as his rolled onto his back. He sat up quickly and gazed all around him, everything was destroyed. Stiles pushed himself up onto his feet and turned slowly to look all around him, to make sure that what he was seeing was real: for in a perfect circle all around Stiles, everything was gone. Vanished, like nothing had ever been there in the first place. Then not so far away Stiles caught sight of a person pushing themselves up.  
It was Kate.

Stiles jumped back slightly, he didn't know whether to run or to see if he had hurt her. Stiles knew that she was a horrible person, that she had done unimaginable things; that she had hurt Derek but Stiles couldn't allow himself to be like her, he couldn't just walk away knowing that he had hurt someone. He stepped forwards slightly, unsure.

Kate then pushed herself up and looked around wide eyed - similar to how Stiles reacted, she grasped her stomach as though she was in terrible pain but then she casted her gaze upon Stiles, it was an accusing pierce: "What did you do?" She demanded harshly and Stiles cringed.

"I didn't do anything!" Stiles tried to defend himself because, well he didn't know what happened either.

"Liar! You did this, what are you?" Kate tried to see where her crossbow had gone.

"I swear I don't know, I'm just human. I don't know what happened!"

"Well there's one thing for sure that I know and that's you are dangerous. Look at what you have done. " She sneered, "and with people like you there is only one thing that I can do." Kate said dangerously low.

She pulled a knife out of her boot, cringing as she crouched over but she smiled at Stiles.

"Oh Little Red, if I were you I'd run." She started to laugh.

And Stiles wasn't about to test her, and so he turned and started to run towards the tree line, Kate followed after laughing like the madwoman she was.

Kate had almost caught up to Stiles, but she was running slower; hindered but she didn't stop chasing after him. But Stiles was getting tired now and had no choice but to stop and turn to face her. As Kate came closer she chuckled.

"Well, you're not much fun." She pouted. Stiles tried to appear as though he wasn't scared.

"Your time is up." Kate said and lifted the knife, she chucked it, the blade slicing through the air with a deadly profession; Stiles closed his eyes waiting to feel the pain, to feel a sharp rip come through into his flesh. Stiles opened his eyes and looked down expecting to see a pool of red, oozing liquid but there wasn't any. There was no light-headedness either, no blurry vision. Nothing. Then Stiles looked up to see that the knife was just an inch away from his forehead, but it wasn't moving, it just floated there. Stiles frowned - he knew that he should be dead.

"How is that possible?!" Kate said with wide eyes, she then shook her head and slowly reached for another knife in her boot and made ready to aim. As she was about to chuck it a gun fire shot out and it hit the knife right out of her hand. Kate screamed out in surprise, the bullet had exploded against the knife; the shrapnel embedding itself into the flesh of her hand.

"Put your hands on your head, and don't move." A voice said sharply; Stiles recognized that voice: it was his dad's.

And sure enough the Sheriff stepped out behind a tree with his gun poised in his hands. Stiles felt overwhelming amounts of emotions. He was happy to see his dad, elated, but he was also afraid that his dad would get hurt. He wanted to run over to him and pull him into a hug. But he dared not move.

Kate chuckled, "well this just keeps getting more and more interesting." She shook her head as both Derek and Allison stepped by either side of the Sheriff to protect him. Stiles felt his stomach twirl when Derek look at him with the most intense gaze he had ever seen.

"It's over Kate, you'll be coming with us to answer for all that you have done." Allison said stiffly.

Kate looked at Allison disappointed: "You really think that this is over, sweetheart? It's just begun, and what? You're going to arrest me? Oh yeah, I would love to see how the Department would react to me being a Hunter, going around killing Werewolves." Kate scoffed, "and other new threats too apparently." Kate shot Stiles a cold, inhuman stare. Derek growled, the deep rumble vibrating in his chest dangerously.

Kate chuckled, "oh, you have nothing on me." She sang out tauntingly.

"You're wrong, Kate." Allison said sorrowfully. "We're going to take you back and deal with you without the Police."

"What, you're going to kill me?" Kate questioned.

Allison looked highly insulted and stepped forwards, "No. We're not like you, Kate. We don't go around murdering innocent people and children." Allison gestured with her hand and pointed to Stiles as the most recent example of Kate's behaviour.

"He's dangerous." Kate clucked.

"He's not dangerous." That was Derek, who too stepped forwards, claws almost ripping through his fingertips, his eyes dancing between normality and animal. "He's just a kid that has been chucked into our world with no idea what he is. You cannot blame him for that. You cannot blame him trying to protect himself when some bitch is trying to kill him." Derek snarled. "Besides it's not his fault what happened, what he's able to do, it's mine." Derek admitted.

"So it was you." Kate said in thought, remembering how Stiles' eyes had glowed that same electric blue.

Stiles frowned, he was absolutely confused as to what was going on.

Kate shrugged, "nevertheless he is dangerous."

Derek stepped forwards ready to rip her apart but then he remembered that he promised Allison that there would be no killing; so he refrained himself.

"Put your arms behind your back." The Sheriff ordered.

"I'm afraid not today." Kate declared, she then brought out a small smoke grenade that she had been hiding and set it off. Kate ran off through the trees, and when she was far enough away she stopped for a moment to take a breath. She lifted her black shirt up and saw a huge, sickening gash across her stomach; she had tried her hardest to conceal it back and now she felt its full pain. She needed to get back before the gash could worsen or get infected.

Derek could have chased after her, he would have been able to capture her but there was no point now, before he had smelt the blood all over her, she probably wouldn't be able to make it back, she would fall unconscious from blood loss soon enough. Besides, all Derek could feel was the urge to get to his mate, to see if he was okay. Derek rushed over to Stiles who was frozen in place.

Derek waved some of the smoke away and reached out to Stiles; pulling him away from the floating, immobile knife. As soon as Stiles moved the knife fell and bounced against the ground.

Stiles fell into the embrace of Derek's arms, finding warmth, comfort and rest there. He felt at home there and relished the moment but then suddenly Stiles remembered what Peter had said to him about putting Derek in danger; that had almost happened. Stiles pulled away quickly and made sure there was distance between them. Derek looked confused but Stiles shut off making sure that Derek couldn't read his emotions. Derek went to reach out to Stiles again thinking he was hurt but Stiles simply brushed past him and walked over to his dad who was coughing slightly from the smoke.

Then the Sheriff saw his son coming towards him and he pulled Stiles into a tight hug, the Sheriff didn't want to let him go; he didn't care about all this Supernatural stuff, or what his son might be, he was just glad to have him back, to see him alive. Stiles started to sniffle in his dad's embrace.

"I thought that you would be angry with me." Stiles said quietly.

"I was angry at first. I thought that you had been stupid and gone off with a stranger or something. I convinced myself that you were just rebelling, that you would come back and then you didn't. I could only assume the worst, Stiles. I thought that you were dead and I started to think about a lot of things, started to think about how we used to be as a family; how I missed that, and all I could think was that I had failed you. For some time I put the blame on you because there was no one else around that I could point the finger to, I wanted to blame someone for your Mother's death. But you being gone, I started to realise that it wasn't your fault, it never has been. I'm not angry at anymore, at you, or anyone else. Oh, Stiles, I was so worried." And with that the Sheriff made his hold around his son even tighter.

* * *

Chris and Xavier had been waiting for as long as they could for the right opportunity to escape. But time was running out as Xavier was getting weaker as the minutes past.

Finally a Hunter came in with their food, as they came closer to the bars to slide the trays under Xavier rushed forwards surprisingly fast considering his condition and reached through the bars; the Hunter only managed a small squeal before Xavier pulled them forwards and hit their head off the bars. They then slumped and fell unconscious. Chris too moved forwards, reaching through the bars to search the body for keys. Luckily, Chris found some. Xavier released his grip, letting the Hunter drop.

They unlocked the cage and made their way out of the cell room. Xavier with what strength he had listened out to check if there were any other Hunters; he looked at Chris and nodded.

Chris moved on ahead, he knew that they would have to be very careful, the Hunters' would be keeping an eye on him even more so now than before, they'd be more cautious knowing he had broke Allison out. He could only hope that once he got Xavier the Mountain Ash that he wouldn't turn against him and take Hunters' side, Kate's side. Though, Chris thought it was highly unlikely since Kate had betrayed Xavier, who clearly, like so many others had fallen in love with her. Chris sighed, his sister was clever, and evil, he thought. And now that Chris had his suspicions of who Xavier's real family was, the Hales', Xavier was going to be even more angry; especially when he would find out. That's exactly what Chris needed; even though Kate was family, she was no longer his sister. Chris knew what had to be done and he wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

They moved down the hallways, Xavier behind Chris who had to do all the fighting; they came across many more Hunters but they were not as strong or as experienced as Chris and so with ease they made their way through; ghosted their feet across the ground, taking the Hunters' by surprise, knocking them unconscious with silent profession.

Making their way through they entered the room where all the weapons and bullets were stored. Chris motioned for Xavier to come over to him so he could look at the wound and contemplate which particular bullet they would need.

After Xavier finally trusted Chris enough he lifted his shirt to look at his back - the infection has spread pretty bad but it was still treatable. Chris got to work and started to rummage around until he finally found what he was looking for. Chris pulled the bullet out and ripped it open; he moved over to Xavier, watching how the infection plotted out on his back like steams on a leaf, fanning out just below the skin; inking his blood black.

"This might hurt." Chris warned.

"Let's just get this over with." Xavier gritted his teeth, Chris shrugged and scrapped the power into Xavier's wound. Xavier withered immediately and fell to the ground screaming. Chris moved over to the door, watching out for any attention attracted; there was nothing that he could do to help Xavier through the pain. Xavier curled up and he hissed as his skin burnt, smouldering. The wound gradually started to close up, the skin pulling itself; the squelching sound of blood, muscles, and skin weaving back together. The pain suddenly stopped and Xavier was able to stand up as though nothing had happened, he looked at Chris slightly amazed. He had never been through anything like that before.

Chris smiled slightly but then it disappeared as he heard noises, there were a lot of Hunters' coming and he could hear his Father's voice too ordering out their deaths. Chris gritted his teeth, his Father didn't even care; he showed no hesitation. And if that was the way he was going to play the game, then Chris was going to play it the same way.

Chris looked around for an escape, they didn't have any more time to mess around fighting, one of them would just get hurt again. No, they couldn't get hurt, they needed to be realistic. Chris then spotted a window at the back of the room.

"There," he pointed, "that's our way out."

* * *

Stiles pulled away from his Father's embrace with tears in his eyes, "I thought that I was never going to see you again." Stiles admitted.

"Me too, Kiddo." The Sheriff breathed a sigh of relief, "but we're okay now."

Stiles nodded.

"How did you survive?" Allison asked amazed and too then pulled Stiles in a hug.

Stiles was about to answer but then two figures came through the trees looking tired but excited.

"We found him." Laura stepped forwards; it took Derek a moment to process what was happening and then he gasped in shock, he was frozen in place. Peter then stepped beside Laura gazing at Derek in interest, ideas already running through his mind. After moments of silence, Laura couldn't contain herself, she ran forwards and pulled Derek into a hug, holding him tight.

"Little brother." She whispered and started to cry.

Derek gripped his sister tightly still unable to believe that this was actually happening.

"I thought you were dead." He chocked.

"No, no," Laura said over and over, "we've been trying to find you." She told him, "and we've finally found you! All thanks to Stiles." She pulled back and cupped Derek's cheeks.

Peter walked forwards and was cautious for a moment, he then extended his hand out to Derek who took it.

"It's good to see you alive, Nephew. Let's hope that it stays that way." Peter smiled slightly, he then gazed over at Stiles and gave him a look, a look that only Stiles knew the meaning of - he had given Stiles that look when he told him to stay away from Derek. Stiles swallowed but gave a small nod; Peter's smile widened.

Everything for now seemed to have settled and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief; they could rest for a while and then the Sheriff spoke up.

"Let's go home." He said and laughed almost from the respite of it, the Sheriff then looked at Allison, "if you want we have a spare room." He offered "you can use it until we can find your Father." He added and Allison nodded gratefully.

"What about you?" The Sheriff then turned to Derek, he still wanted to talk to him about this situation with his son, this mate business. But at the same time he owed Derek a lot - for looking after his son.

Laura then spoke up: "Peter and I have a home, though thank you for your offer," Laura smiled and then looked at Derek expectantly, "there's plenty of room for you, little brother."

Derek didn't know what to do, he wanted to go with his family but then he still needed to talk to the Sheriff; he wanted to stay with Stiles, tell him about everything. Derek was torn.

"You should just go with your family." Stiles said as passively and coldly as he could. Derek frowned at his tone and then decided that he wanted to stay with Stiles.

"No," Derek started:

"I said go with your family." Stiles snapped out; Derek was taken aback.

"Let's go home, dad." Stiles said and walked off, Allison looked at the Sheriff confused, she then decided to follow Stiles to check that he was alright.

The Sheriff was just as puzzled: "I thought you said..." he spoke to Derek.

"I did...but I told you he doesn't know yet. I haven't told him."

Laura perked up, "are you on about being mates?"

Derek nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." Laura pursed her lip, "If I were you, I wouldn't tell him at all. Let him get on with his life." Laura said feeling hurt, she thought of what Peter had told her, there was no way she would let Derek hurt anymore than he had been.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned slightly defensive.

Laura shrugged, "it just seems too soon, give him some time to settle down, is all." Laura replied and then grasped Derek's hand: "Come on, just come back with Peter and I for tonight, let everything quiet down." Laura kissed his cheek.

The Sheriff then nodded: "That's probably best for tonight; anyway you know where we live...I suppose you're welcome to come around any time you want. And I still want to discuss things with you." The Sheriff warned Derek, both of them felt uncomfortable about the situation and the idea of it: "I might need your help anyway," the Sheriff started, "with what my son really is. I'll be taking him to Deaton, I think he'll need the people he trusts there the most to help him through it all. All the lies..." The Sheriff broke off; what had his wife hidden from them? The concept pained the Sheriff too much. He then nodded at Derek and walked away to find Allison and Stiles to take them home.

"Come on." Laura said gently and gestured for Derek to follow her and Peter back to their home.

Derek followed reluctantly, feeling hurt; a huge hole ripping in his soul. Derek looked back over his shoulder confused: he didn't know why Stiles was being so cold and distant towards him, his wolf started to pine after the boy. He thought Stiles would have been happy and excited to see Derek; even though Stiles was not a Werewolf he would still feel the effects of the bond they shared - he thought that Stiles would have been enthusiastic to take him back to show him his home, even though he had already been there he wanted to share it with Stiles. Peter turned to see Derek looking back for the kid and at this he saw his chance: "You shouldn't blame the kid." Peter said and shrugged his shoulders. Derek looked back over at Peter with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still not believing that some of his family was still alive.

"Well, when we found Stiles we looked after him and he told us about you. We were so happy to hear that you were alive, but we could also smell you through him. Laura and I knew what that meant and then Laura became worried, she went to Stiles and told him that it would probably be best that he stayed away from you." Peter lied.

Derek looked even more confused. "Laura told Stiles to stay away from me?"

"Oh, yes. She was adamant to the boy that he should stay away from you at all costs after this is all over. Didn't you notice her strange behaviour towards him? She even told you not to tell him, to let him get on with his life, remember?" Peter questioned.

"Yes..." Derek hesitated, "but why?" He asked.

Peter shrugged. "She thinks that he'll make you weak, that he'll be a danger to you. Stiles agrees. He's scared, he doesn't know what to do, so he agreed with her. I mean, she is the Alpha after all."

"It's none of her business." Derek growled; "doesn't she know what it'll do to me. What it'll do to Stiles. He may not be a Werewolf but he will feel the connection soon enough. He'll feel my pain and I'll feel his, we'll both feel the pull to be together. Do you know what the consequences would be if he rejects me and pushes me away. Without my mate, I'll die...and so will Stiles." Derek placed his hands into his face.

"Maybe that's what she wants." Peter chirped.

Derek snapped his gaze up at Peter. "What do you mean?"

"She's an Alpha, there is always the threat that someone can take that with away from her. I think that she secretly likes the powers. And here you come along, alive, strong with a potential mate. Do you know how much stronger you will get if Stiles accepts? Very strong, Derek. You were always the family favourite to be an Alpha. Laura knows that. Perhaps she's trying to keep you and Stiles apart - I think that she wants Stiles to herself." Peter planted the idea into Derek's head.

Derek for a moment didn't look as though he was going to believe what Peter said. Peter knew that it would be harder to trick Derek than the others, he hadn't seen him for eight years, they didn't have the friendship they once had. Derek would be harder to break, after all he was held captive for such a long time and somehow managed to survive that.

"You don't believe me?" Peter asked, looking at Derek questioningly. For a moment Derek didn't say anything, it looked as though he was deep in thought. Then he finally looked at Peter, who had put on a hurt expression; Derek simply shrugged, torn between everything he had heard - he would like to think that his sister, the girl that he loved and had looked after him would never do such a thing. Then again, why would Peter lie to him? Derek thought.

"Why would I lie to you?" Peter pressed.

"I don't...know." Derek replied, his eyes freezing over to ice.

Peter let his face fall vacant: "You've been locked up for eight years, Derek. You know nothing anymore. Things aren't the way they used to be. What happened changed us all and some of us were changed for the worse. I've been trying to hold everything together. Laura, she's not the same girl you used to know. After the fire had happened, Laura was the one who came across the aftermath, she saw all our family dead and burnt to the point they weren't even recognizable anymore. She found me but that was it, the only person we could guarantee was alive was you. That day changed Laura and she vowed to find you and get revenge for the family. In order to do that, she needed absolute power, and she's not going to let anyone get in the way of that. Now that you are back, stronger and with a mate. You're just as much as a threat, you could get in the way of everything she had worked so hard to achieve." Peter stopped but what Derek didn't know was that Peter was really on about himself, he needed his plan to work.

Derek looked unsure now, should he believe Peter?

By now Peter was losing his patience: "Why would I risk staying behind to tell you all that?" Peter snapped. Derek frowned.

"I still don't understand why Laura would do that." Derek persisted.

"We used to be best friends, Derek. Do you think that I don't want to look out for you? I'm hurt." Peter went to turn away, acting as though he was upset, but he was angry.

"Wait." Derek said and Peter stopped in his tracks, smiling. He looked over his shoulder with a hardened expression.

"Okay." Derek said, "thank you for telling me what you have. I know that it was a risk for you. I appreciate it." Derek added hesitantly.

Peter nodded and then turned to continue walking, once out of sight he grinned.


End file.
